The Girl of Electricity
by Uniitti
Summary: The Lyoko warriors find a mysterious girl on Lyoko. The first encounter with her leaves them all confused. Is she a friend or foe? Is she with X.A.N.A. or against him? The mystery behind the girl begins to unfold and soon enough the Lyoko warriors will know exactly what she's all about.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl With Blue Hair

It had been an ordinary morning for all of the Lyoko warriors. But of course Aelita was still getting used to being actually on earth. It's only been two weeks since she got out of Lyoko thanks to Code: Earth. She was quite overwhelmed by everything.

Odd and Ulrich saw nothing special in that day and neither did Yumi, Jeremie or Aelita. They weren't expecting any X.A.N.A attacks because the last one was only three days ago. All of them went to class normally thinking there wouldn't come any harm.

_What? But the last attack was just a couple days ago, _Jeremie thought when he heard his laptop beeping in his schoolbag. He signalled the others. Luckily the class was almost over so they didn't have to make any excuses for leaving class. Mrs. Hertz was slowly starting to suspect all their trips to the nurse.

"Is it an active tower?" Ulrich asked immediately after class. Jeremie nodded.

"Can't X.A.N.A. give us any free time? I mean, my shoulder's still kinda sore 'cause the ghost threw me to the wall three days ago," Odd said in his normal half joking way. Jeremie sighed. _Why can't Odd be serious for once,_ he thought.

"Has someone called Yumi?" Aelita asked while they were running to the porthole leading to the factory.

"I sent a message. She'll be there," Jeremie answered.

They soon reached the factory and Jeremie virtualized them all to the Ice Sector. "The tower's to the northwest from you. I'll get you the vehicles," he instructed. The vehicles were something he programmed to make it easier to fight against X.A.N.A.

Soon Yumi showed up too. Jeremie virtualized her to Lyoko along with her vehicle, the overwing. She hurried after the others fast, slowly catching up.

"This is really weird," Ulrich said.

"What's weird?" Jeremie asked sounding a little bit concerned. He noticed nothing unordinary.

"Yeah Ulrich, what's the matter. I mean, there's no monsters," Odd said. Ulrich gazed at him.

"That's my point. If I know X.A.N.A., I'd say he wouldn't let us to the tower this easily. Something's wrong here," he pointed out. Odd saw it too now that Ulrich explained it.

"Ulrich's got a point. Be very cautious there", Jeremie said seriously. "I'll tell you right away, if I see something." But he still saw nothing and the tower was already in sight. _What are you planning X.A.N.A.,_ Jeremie wondered.

"Jeremie, we're almost at the tower and still no signs of any monsters. Do you see anything?" Aelita asked worried. "I see nothing. Could it really be that X.A.N.A. would let us deactivate the tower without putting up a fight," Jeremie said. "Come to think of it, there's still nothing going out here either."

They stopped to a safe distance to the tower. Even if they saw no monsters, one reckless move could get Aelita devirtualized. That would be the absolute worst thing to happen right now.

"I still see nothing. There are absolutely no monsters here," Odd said after looking around a few times. Yumi had also caught up to them. She too was a little stunned by the lack of resistance.

"I think I should just go to the tower. Maybe X.A.N.A. truly doesn't want to stop us, as weird as it sounds," Aelita said. The others agreed and she moves to the tower. She didn't rush since they still weren't sure if X.A.N.A. had a surprise for them. And actually, he had.

Aelita was already halfway to the tower when they saw someone come out of it. It was a girl with straight electric blue hair reaching to her lower back. She was dressed in a black tunic with widening sleeves reaching to her elbow. Her boots and tight trousers were also black. She also had wrist protectors, black as the whole suit was.

Her suit wasn't all black. The edges of her tunics skirt and sleeves were the same blue as her hair. She had the same colored belt too. In the middle of her chest there was a lightning symbol which was also electric blue. She was also somehow bursting with electricity.

"Jeremie, do you see this?" Aelita asked slowly backing away from the tower.

"I see it. But I have no idea what it is. Could you tell what it looks like?" Jeremie asked curiously.

"First of all, it's not what. It's who," Odd pointed out.

"She's a girl. She has blue long hair and a black outfit. I can't explain it but she seems somehow electric," Yumi told.

"I know right. I notice it too," Ulrich said.

"What should we so Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Does she have a weapon?" Jeremia asked them.

"Doesn't seem like it but you can never know for sure," Yumi answered.

"Is she coming towards you?" Jeremie asked. "Could you possibly try to talk to her?" he continued.

"She's just standing in front of the tower. She sure doesn't seem that chatty." Odd said. The others agreed.

"I'll go and talk to her," Aelita said and started to walk towards the tower again.

"No, Aelita. I'll go. What if she suddenly attacks? We can't take risks," Yumi said.

"I guess you're right," Aelita agreed and walked to Odd and Ulrich.

Yumi approached the mysterious girl. "Hi. Do you hear me?" she askes her almost sure that the girl would stay silent.

"I hear you. Actually I heard everything you said back there," the blue-haired girl answered to Yumi's surprise.

"Who are you? Do you know why you're here?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I know exactly why I'm here," the girl answered.

"And the reason is...?" Yumi asked since she noticed that the girl wasn't going to continue the sentence.

"I could simply tell it," the girl started. "Or I could do this."

After saying that the girl lifted her hand a little and immediately a scythe appeared. It wasn't just any scythe. It emitted the same electricity as she did. The handle of it was black but the part where there should be a blade was like a lightning.

Before Yumi could move a muscle the girl struck her with the weapon that appeared a mere second ago. Yumi's points reduced from 100 to 0 in an instant. The next thing she saw was the scanner room.

"That wasn't so fair!" Odd yelled and dashed towards the girl shooting laser arrows like mad but she dodged some of them and the other she reflected with the scythe, with both the handle part and the lightning blade part.

This time the girl did not use her weapon to just hit her new opponent. She slid the tip of the lightning blade on the ground. Something similar to a megatank's laser attack but this was like an electic wall and so, much harder to dodge. Odd had no time to move out of it's way.

He was struck by it and he fell on the ground. The hit cost him only 20 life points so he still wasn't close to devirtualizing. The hit from the wall did leave him a bit dazed. Before he could do nothing five similar walls came at him. Each one threw him a bit back and after getting hit by four his points were at 0. He soon joined Yumi in the scanner room.

"I'll distract her while you get to the tower, okay," Ulrich whispered to Aelita. He hadn't joined Odd's earlier attack since he thought it was more important to make sure Aelita was fine.

"Got it," Aelita responded.

"You kind of answered one of Yumi's question earlier but you said nothing to the other one," Ulrich said to the girl, while Aelita was slowly sneaking to the tower.

"My name's Olivie," she answered calmly and bowed fake politely.

"I'm Ulrich and I'm guessing that I'm your enemy," he responded.

"Sure looks like it," Olivie said. "You care to fight with me? Should be fun. Since the first one, Yumi I like you said, didn't stand a chance and the boy in purple didn't know what was coming. It wasn't so fair to them but you'll get a fair fight. What do you say?"

_It have a feeling like she's only toying with me but I'll have to fight to at least keep her busy until Aelita get to the tower. And I can't do anything about my eagerness to fight against her, _Ulrich thought. "Fine then. We'll fight", he declared.

The fight began. While Olivie had no trouble blocking Ulrich's sword he was having problems dodging her scythe. He managed to not get hit by it but he had to give it his all if he wanted to continue like that. _I can't beat her but I'll just be angry at myself if I don't try,_ he thought and continued the fight.

"You seem a bit tired. Wanna give up?" Olivie asked with a clear mockery to her voice.

"Me? Tired? You're seeing things," Ulrich said even though he knew Olivie was right. Aelita got the tower deactivated but the fight still continues in full swing.

"You already failed. The tower's been deactivated so why do you keep on fighting?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not the kind of person to leave a fight unfinished. We'll see who wins. Plus, the meaning of this was only to get you all to Lyoko. You see, X.A.N.A. didn't want to take any risks on a real situation so you could say this was only for practice," Olivie said with a small grin on her face.

"I have other things to do so let us end the fight here," she continued and at that instant she got the hold of Ulrich's sword with her scythe and threw it away.

"It was a pleasure fighting with you my lady," Ulrich said with a hint of joke in his voice.

"The pleasure was all mine," Olivie answered in the same manner and devirtualized him with a fast strike.

_The practice went very well and it seems you enjoyed it a lot, _a voice echoed inside Olivie's head. "You're right it was fun fighting with them. But I still don't get why I'm fighting them. They seemed like nice people and I'm kind of lonely here," she said. _After all the things I've done for you I don't want to hear anything like that ever again, understood. _"Please forgive me. I won't let my feelings get to me again. So yes, I understood... X.A.N.A."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever story here. Please give feedback, I'm eager to know what you all think about it. The next chapters will probably be longer and I will be releasing the next one quite soon I think. Until then! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts about Olivie

"That was no good people. She took you all out in an instant. You need to improve you fighting if you are to win her," Jeremie said. "What went wrong?" he asked.

"That's pretty harsh man! She was totally unfair!" Odd tried to defend himself.

"I have to agree with Odd on that," Yumi said. "I went to talk to her and she struck me with no warning at all," she continued. Around her Odd, Aelita and Ulrich all nodded.

"Well the good thing was that Aelita and Ulrich were able to trick her so Aelita could get to the tower," Jeremie said trying to make up for his somewhat angry tone a while ago.

_Should I tell them? Of course I should, _Ulrich thought. "Actually, she was aware that Aelita was going for the tower and I'm sure that she could've stopped her," he spoke out.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"While we were fighting and Aelita got to the tower I pointed out that they had already lost. She explained to me that it wasn't a real attack but practice for her," Ulrich explained getting the others quite confused.

"Practice? If this was mere practicing I don't even want to imagine the next attack," Aelita said.

"But wait, did she show any signs of being possessed by X.A.N.A.? Did you see the mark anywhere?" Jeremie asked. The others thought for a while.

"I saw none but I honestly didn't have any time to look at her eyes," Yumi said.

"Yeah, same with me," Odd said.

"I didn't even get so close to her," Aelita told. "What about you Ulrich? You fought after all," she asked.

"I did see her eyes. They were the same blue as her hair and no mark in there," Ulrich explained.

"So could it really be that she's obeying X.A.N.A. out of her free will?" Yumi asked.

"I doubt it. Why would anyone answer to someone who's trying to take over the world?" Aelita pointed out.

"That's a good point," Jeremie said. "Next time you see her try to find out it."

"But how? We were taken out by her before we could say anything," Odd tried to make a point.

"Speak for yourself Odd, Ulrich actually spoke with her," Jeremie countered Odd's point. "Judging by what he told us, she'll answer your questions if you get an opportunity to ask them."

"Shouldn't we get back to school and leave this for later? We already missed one class," Aelita reminded.

"Oh that's right. I think Jim wouldn't be that glad if we were late", Odd said.

"You go. I'm gonna stay here. What was the name of the girl again?" Jeremie asked.

"Olivie", Ulrich answered, after all he was the only one who heard the name on Lyoko.

"What do you have in mind Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"I'm going to do a little research," he responded.

"How are you gonna do that?" Odd asked curiously.

"If she is or was a real human on Earth I should be able to find something. And at least she's easy to recognize with the long blue hair," Jeremie explained.

"Ok Jeremie. Just don't overwork yourself with this," Aelita said kind of worried.

"What do we tell Jim?" Ulrich asked.

"Say that I have a headache or something," Jeremie answered and turned to the super computer and started the search.

On the way back the other had a little talk on what actually happened and what they thought about the mysterious Olivie.

"I don't like her. She was completely emotionless and unfair. None the less, she's apparently a really tough opponent. We'll have lodes of problems with her," Yumi told her opinion. But the only one who seemed to agree even a little was Odd.

"I know right! Next time I'll be ready and laser arrows will fly," Odd said. Yumi nodded slightly while Ulrich and Aelita turned their heads a little down.

"What's the problem with you guys? Do you think she's nice then?" Odd asked.

"I don't know..." Aelita started. "I guess I feel a resemblance. At first I was trapped in Lyoko and didn't know who I was. Maybe she really is possessed by X.A.N.A. and can't help it," she continued and caused a silence in the others.

"What about you Ulrich? What do you think about her?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich sighed deeply. "First, I don't think she's possessed. She said that X.A.N.A. wanted her to practice. And I think that he wouldn't talk in third person and refer to himself as a girl," Ulrich explained.

"What if X.A.N.A.'s just trying to trick us doing like that? It's not impossible right?" Odd wondered.

"That might be possible..." Aelita mumbled.

"You're still thinking about something. What is it?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"There was just something that makes me feel like she's not completely bad, and I still think she's not possessed in any way. She was too... honest, maybe," he answered. "But I can't explain it properly." He left the others completely wordless.

"Well I guess you know what you're saying since you were the one talking to her and all," Yumi said breaking the silence.

They reached the gym class just in time. Meanwhile at the factory...

"Nothing, completely nothing..." Jeremie mumbled to himself. "There's absolutely no information about her on the net or anywhere else. Did X.A.N.A. create her or something? But she would probably have the mark in that case."

He thought about countless theories on who Olivie was and where did she come but nothing seemed to fit. He was slowly getting desperate. _But the others can gather some info when they see her again and that'll help a lot, _he thought and left the factory still thinking hard about this mystery they had in hand.

"So did you find anything?" Aelita asked Jeremie during lunch after gym class. "Nothing. There was no info about anyone named Olivie who has blue hair," Jeremie said sighing.

Yumi remembered their conversation while walking from the factory to the school and decided to ask him too. "What do you think about her. We have quite different opinions," she asked.

Jeremie thought for a while. "Well I didn't see her nor do I know anything about her besides the small facts you told me before. One thing is for sure, X.A.N.A. has a strong weapon against us now," he answered. The others nodded in agreement.

That night no Lyoko warrior seemed to sleep well. They all had so much on their minds. Odd still saw her as a foe and was thinking about how to beat her next time. But he was starting to think about what Aelita and Ulrich said earlier._ Are you with X.A.N.A. or do you even know?_ was Odd's last thought before falling asleep.

Jeremie did a quick search considering Olivie another time before going to bed. He was thinking about X.A.N.A.'s possible planning with her. He thought about everything that came in mind but again no theory seemed to be the right one._ Who are you? _was the last thing he had in mind before sleep.

Yumi couldn't make her mind. She was thinking about Olivie being good or bad. She was bad since she hit her coldly without warning. But considering what Ulrich said about Olivie being honest and all, she was good. _Are you truly our enemy?_ Yumi thought before starting dreaming.

Aelita's thoughts that night were filled with sympathy. She thought about Olivie maybe not knowing who she is or what she's doing. Maybe she didn't know that X.A.N.A. was the bad guy in this story. _Could it be that you need our help with understanding?_ She asked in her mind right before sleep came to her.

Ulrich was thinking the most about if Olivie was acting of her own will or did X.A.N.A. possess her somehow. They saw no mark and she seemed too true to act by someone's orders. But if she's not under X.A.N.A.'s control why was she fighting them. He wanted to know the reason since this made no sense to him at all. _What is the reason you're fighting against us? _he thought before sleep slowly came to him too.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. And you?" Odd said yawning loudly. Ulrich too seemed to be quite tired. "No, I barely got any sleep," he answered. "Were you thinking about Olivie too?" he asked a short time after. Odd nodded a yes.

They headed for Jeremie's room a while after. It was Sunday so there was no school today.

"Hey Einstein, you there?" Odd asked and knocked on Jeremie's door.

"Yeah, come in," came the answer and behind the door they found Jeremie on his computer.

Ulrich saw the word he had written in the internet search: 'Olivie.' "So you're still searching for something about her?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"I just had to check one more time. She kept me awake almost the whole night," Jeremie said.

"You too?" said Odd. "Me and Ulrich couldn't sleep either," he continued.

Jeremie nodded. "And I'm guessing Aelita and Yumi are no different," he said.

After Jeremie gave up on finding something they continued on to Aelita's room. She was still fast asleep but woke up after the others knocked on the door a while. "What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes out of tiredness. "Olivie?" Jeremie asked with one word and Aelita nodded.

They continued on for breakfast. There Jeremie got an idea he wanted to test. "Now that the super computer recognizes Olivie I could try searching there. Maybe I'll find out where she is hiding in there," he explained.

"That could work," Ulrich said.

"It's at least worth a try," said Odd.

"I'll come with you to the factory," Aelita said and smiled a bit.

Odd and Ulrich both went elsewhere while Aelita and Jeremie walked to the factory. "Do you think we'll find something?" Aelita asked him.

"I don't know, we might. But I guess we'll just have to see," he answered.

Jeremie started the search. He searched from each Sector. Ice: nothing. Desert: nothing. Forest: nothing. Mountain: nothing. He actually saved Sector 5 last since he thought he would find something there. It was something but not anything he had expected.

"There's something wrong here," Jeremie said with an extremely worried tone of voice. "It doesn't let me investigate Sector 5. In fact, it won't let me even see what's happening there," he continued.

"We have only been there three times. Maybe it has something to do with that?" Aelita suggested.

"No. This is something different. I should be able to at least see it," Jeremie said. "Someone's either sent some kind of a virus or accessed the computer. I'm checking the cameras just in case." What they then saw got them both wordless. "We have to call the others."

"So what's all the fuzz about?" Odd was the first to ask. Yumi and Ulrich looked quite curious too.

"Come and see for yourself," Jeremie said pointing at the computer screen. They were at least as surprised as Aelita and Jeremie were.

"But... But that's impossible!" Yumi shouted.

"What is going on in here?" Odd asked. Ulrich just stared at the screen wordless. There on the screen, recorded on camera, was Olivie doing something on the computer. She actually seemed quite skilled with it.

"Do you understand what this means?" Jeremie asked. "Olivie is either a real human or X.A.N.A. found a way to materialize her to the real world," he answered his own question.

"I think she's a real human. But how did she end up on Lyoko?" Ulrich said finally being able to say something.

"I have no answer for that, only some very unlikely guesses. But I'm not so sure about she being a human. Remember that Aelita was at first created on Lyoko and there's nothing inhuman about her," Jeremie pointed out. The others turned their heads down. What Jeremie said made actual sense to them.

"What do we do now?" Yumi asked. "I'll try to fix the problem considering Sector 5 and I guess we'll just wait until the next attack to find out more about Olivie," Jeremie answered.

"It seems really off to me that we're actually _waiting_ for a X.A.N.A. attack," Odd said and he wasn't the only one.

Meanwhile on Lyoko the blue-haired girl was walking around Sector 5.

_What did you like of Earth?_ the voice whispered in Olivie's mind. "I liked it a lot. I hope to go there again soon," she answered. _And what about the super computer? _the voice asked. "It was quite impressive and fun to use. Do you think they'll be able to uninstall the virus I put there?" she asked. _In time, yes. But I have enough time,_ the voice answered. "You have enough time for what?" Olivie asked. _You will go to Earth again soon but this time you'll stay there for a while._

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like'd it! Thank you also for the great feedback for the first chapter and please give some for this one too. Until the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Student

"I'm getting really worried," Yumi said. "There hasn't been a single attack since Olivie put the virus on the super computer. And that was almost two weeks ago," she continued.

"How long do you think it's going to take to uninstall the virus Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"I need some data from Sector 5 to do it," Jeremie answered.

"But you said that it's risky to try to go there under these conditions," Ulrich said.

"But I won't be able to do anything to the virus if you don't go there, so we kind of don't have a choice here," Jeremie explained.

"When will we go then?" Odd asked.

"After school, I want rid of the virus as soon as possible," Jeremie said.

Right after school they hurried to the factory. Each Lyoko warrior was nervous about what would happen. They had no idea if they would soon end up in Sector 5, somewhere else or nowhere at all. No one said a word before they reached the factory.

"Okay, get to the scanners and to the edge of the Sector and I'll pass the Scipio code," Jeremie instructed. He virtualized the others to the Ice Sector and got them their vehicles. Soon they reached the edge of the Sector. Jeremie entered the Scipio code and was quite scared of the outcome.

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita saw the Transport Orb coming and prepared themselves as the Orb took them inside it.

"Are you there guys?" Jeremie asked carefully.

"We're here Jeremie. Everything seems to be the same," Aelita said.

"Including my poor little stomach," Odd said since his stomach didn't like the trip to Sector 5 that much.

"Well the main thing is that you're there in one piece. Get the key and go to the Celestial Dome. I can't tell you where the key is sadly but you'll find it," Jeremie said.

They indeed found the key easily with no one devirtualizing and got to the elevator leading to the Celestial Dome. Aelita hurried to gather data from the interface while the others prepared themselves for possible mantas attacking. Weirdly, none showed up.

"Is this all the data you need?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Yes, this should be enough. I'll try to remove the virus," he answered.

"Isn't it worrying you that X.A.N.A. sent no problems on our way and just let us gather all the data we needed?" Yumi asked the others.

"Of course it's worrying me but X.A.N.A. seems to do that a lot lately," Odd said.

"That's true but don't let your guard down," Aelita said.

"That's it. I can see Sector 5 again now," Jeremie announced after a while. "I'll get you back now."

"What was that all about? X.A.N.A. just let us uninstall the virus without trying to stop us at all," Ulrich said. Jeremie nodded.

"I know. That worries me a little too much. I'm afraid he got something important done during these two weeks and we might face some great trouble soon," he said. The others nodded in agreement and were at least as worried as Jeremie.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what X.A.N.A. has in store for us," Ulrich said.

"It's kind of funny how a couple weeks ago we were waiting an attack to know more about Olivie but now I'm not waiting the next attack at all," Odd said.

"I agree. The next attack might be something terrifying," said Jeremie.

The Lyoko warriors had had trouble sleeping for many days now and this night was no exception. They were all thinking about so many things right now. X.A.N.A.'s latest tricks had gotten them all confused. Slowly they all fell to sleep one at a time.

The next morning they were again terribly tired and at the same time extremely worried about X.A.N.A. Even Odd seemed to not be so hungry, and that was something. They only switched glances but said nothing.

Mrs. Hertz's class started with something special. There was a new student in Kadic and she was coming on Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich's class. They were in a slight shock when they saw the familiar long blue hair flowing as the girl walked to the class. Even scarier was to them that she wore a black tunic with elbow reaching sleeves. They could only stare but they tried their best to hide their astonishment from the others.

"This is Olivie Courant and she will be coming to your class," Mrs. Hertz introduced her. Hearing the name, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie glanced at each other startled and worried. "Hi, I'm Olivie and I transferred here from another school, and I think I'll like it here," she said while glancing at her new classmates.

"You can go sit on any free seat," Mrs. Hertz said. Olivie nodded and walked to the back row and sat in the free table so she had no one next to her.

"Now that we have that settled let us start studying," Mrs. Hertz said. The whole class was whispering various things about their new classmate. Must be the blue hair that's wondering their minds.

They had math on that class. Olivie was extremely talented with it. To Jeremie and the others it came as no surprise but everyone else were almost shocked that someone was almost if not on Jeremie's level. The class seemed to last forever and none, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich or Aelita, could concentrate that well.

"So she's here now?" Odd whispered to the others after class.

"Seems like it," Jeremie said shortly.

"But we can't be sure, right? You do remember what happened when that one girl who looked like Aelita came to the school," Ulrich pointed out.

"That's right. We have to be 100% sure before we do anything," Jeremie said. "But I'm already 99% sure it's her," he continued.

"Lets find Yumi and tell her too," Aelita said.

"What! You must be joking," Yumi reacted after hearing what had happened. "How could she be here?" she asked.

"I don't know but we can't be sure it's her. We need to find out more about her and maybe even make friends with her," Jeremie said.

"So we'll follow her, and try to ask about her background?" Ulrich asked.

"Precisely," Jeremie answered.

"And this here is your room," Jim said.

"Thank you Jim," said Olivie. The Lyoko warriors were just around the corner listening to the conversation and of course they wanted to find out where Olivie's room was. They even planned on investigating it but they decided not to it, at least yet.

After Olivie went to her room and shut the door and Jim left the warriors came out of hiding and walked in front of the door and tried to listen if something was happening inside. They heard nothing out of the ordinary, mainly the sounds of unpacking. Soon they decided to leave there and discuss matters somewhere else.

"Now tell me since you were the ones that actually saw Olivie on Lyoko. Does this Olivie look exactly like her?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich nodded. "Completely the same. She's even the same height and has the same coloured eyes and tone of voice," he said.

"But the creepiest thing of all is that she wore almost exactly the same tunic on Lyoko," Odd added. Yumi and Aelita nodded agreeing.

"I see. But we still need to inspect her in order to know for sure if we have the same Olivie here," Jeremie said. "So each of us will examine her closely and try even talking to her. In the best case she'll be the one coming to talk to us," he instructed. The others nodded.

The next day after the first class the best case possible actually happened. In class they had not noticed anything special but after it Olivie came to talk to Aelita. "Hi – um – Aelita. I don't know anyone here and no one's come to talk to me so could I hang out with you? It's slowly getting kinda lonely," she said.

"Sure. You can come and meet my friends too," Aelita answered with a smile.

"You know Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich from class and this is Yumi," Aelita introduced. They all greeted Olivie.

"Nice to meet you all," Olivie said with a cute little smile. It was really hard for them to believe that this girl might be associated with X.A.N.A.

"Do you want to go to lunch with us after the next class?" Odd asked.

"Sure. Sounds good," Olivie answered. They were all really glad about the situation. Now they could inspect Olivie even better and maybe even without her noticing it. But they kept in mind that of course she noticed if she truly was the same girl from Lyoko.

"Well, well. Your little freak club has found a new member it seems," Sissi said after seeing Olivie in the same table with the Lyoko gang. "I find it no surprise," she said mockingly and left the scene.

"That's the principle's daughter Sissi, right?" Olivie asked.

"Yeah. And she's a real pain in the butt most of the time," Odd said.

"So you transferred here from another school?" Jeremie started.

"Yes. From Elliv's school about 150 kilometers from here," Olivie answered casually.

"What about your parents?" Yumi asked.

"My mom died of cancer when I was five. Dad works as a doctor," she answered even more casually.

"I'm sorry to hear about your..." Aelita started.

"Don't worry about it," Olivie interrupted her. "I barely knew her."

"So what do you guys think?" Jeremie asked later from the others. They were in his room.

"If she is the same girl from Lyoko they've created a flawless backstory," Ulrich said.

"But knowing X.A.N.A. that's something he would do," Yumi said.

"Even if it seems flawless if we find a flaw in it we can be sure it's her," Jeremie said. "So lets just keep asking questions and get to know her."

"Good morning," Olivie greeted as she joined the others on breakfast the next day. Almost immediately Jeremie's laptop started beeping.

"Sorry Olivie but we have to go now," Jeremie said.

"Um, okay. See ya!" She said and looked genuinely confused as the others rushed out of the cafeteria straight to the factory.

"So far there's no flaws in her backstory," Yumi said in the elevator leading to the super computer.

"There's one flaw and it's flawlessness. Mom is dead and dad has a busy job so we probably will never see them. Her previous school is 150 kilometers from here so it's unlikely that we would meet someone from there and ask if Olivie was a student there," Jeremie pointed out. The others said nothing but now that Jeremie mentioned all this it made actual sense to them.

"Okay, get to scanners and I'll get you to the Forest Sector," Jeremie said.

"There's one thing I don't get. If Olivie is here on Earth why would X.A.N.A. attack? I mean, if we don't see her now it's like X.A.N.A.'s confirming our suspicions," Yumi said in the elevator on their way to the scanners.

"I know but that's good for us, right?" Odd asked.

"I guess you're right, Odd, but X.A.N.A.'s been pulling a lot of tricks lately, and I'm not so sure about this at all," Ulrich said.

Soon they saw the familiar scenery of the Forest Sector and travelled on their vehicles going straight to the tower. "Whoa. It seems like X.A.N.A.'s truly been busy these two weeks. Now that's a welcome committee," Odd said after seeing what was waiting for them in front of the tower.

"There's a total of 12 monsters: four bloks, three tarantulas, four krabs and a megatank," Jeremie said. "But I don't see Olivie."

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi started attacking but were extremely careful. Odd went for the tarantulas and the megatank, Ulrich took the bloks, and Yumi was left with the krabs. The monsters decreased in number and so did the warriors' health points. Then something unexpected happened.

Yumi had just gotten rid of all the crabs, and then she saw who was coming. This time the scythe was already in her hands. "Hello Olivie," she greeted.

"Hello Yumi. Care for a fight?" Olivie asked. Yumi answered with a quick throw of her fan. She dodged it while at the same time sending an electric wall towards Yumi. She avoided it, but only slightly.

The fight went on for a while. Olivie had no problem avoiding Yumi's fan and finally she hit Yumi with the scythe ending her game for now. Meanwhile Odd and Ulrich had cleared all of the monsters out of the way. Aelita was still waiting in the background.

"Two against one? Doesn't seem that fair, for you," Olivie said like taunting Odd and Ulrich to attack her. And they did.

Just as Odd and Ulrich were running towards Olivie she drew a long line on the ground. Odd managed to jump over the electric wall since it wasn't that high but Ulrich was hit by it.

"You won't hit me with those again!" Odd screamed triumphantly.

The fight was surprisingly even. While Olivie still seemed to have no problem dodging Odd's arrows or blocking Ulrich's sword they didn't give her the opportunity to attack back.

Aelita was watching the fight from a safe distance. She still wondered why Olivie fought against them if she truly wasn't possessed. Then she made her decision. She ran out of hiding and nearer towards the ongoing fight. Then she screamed out loud: "Why are you fighting us Olivie?!"

The fight ceased immediately. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich looked at Olivie waiting for an answer. It was kind of surprising to them that Olivie was having a struggle with the answer._ She doesn't know why she's fighting us?_ they all thought at that moment.

"I... I don't know..." Olivie answered after a long silence.

"But you at least know that X.A.N.A.'s trying to take over the Earth even if it means someone gets killed?" Ulrich asked. To their surprise Olivie seemed shocked by this information.

"That's not what he told me," Olivie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Do you know who you are? Why you're here?" Aelita asked.

Olivie nodded. "X.A.N.A. created me, gave me life. That's why I listen to him," she said. "But after..." her sentence was cut short. It was as if she was listening to something. She turned her head down. "Understood," she said after a while. "Looks like this chat is ending here," she said while slowly disappearing. It looked like she was being devirtualized until there was no sign of her left.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked.

"No idea," Ulrich said. Aelita went on and deactivated the tower.

Now they knew who Olivie truly was but they were given even more questions without answers. If Olivie was on Lyoko than who's the Olivie on Earth? What's X.A.N.A. going to do now? Is Olivie a good guy considering what they just heard and saw?

They were even more confused that before.

**Thank you for reading and please remember to leave reviews on what you think. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm excited to show you what's going to happen next. Until then! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowledge at Last

The latest X.A.N.A. attack was giving a lot to think for the Lyoko warriors. They had seen Olivie talk to someone on Lyoko, who they thought to be X.A.N.A. himself. After that she had devirtualized. The thing that was bugging them was that she had no idea that X.A.N.A. was evil. She said something about listening to X.A.N.A. because he was the one who created her. But if X.A.N.A. was the one who created her than why didn't he possess her somehow? They had no answer to that question.

"So what's our next step?" Ulrich asked.

"We need to know what's going on with Olivie," Jeremie said. "Now that she knows that X.A.N.A.'s evil, she has to act somehow differently on Earth, right?" he continued.

"That's right. If we notice something like that we can almost be sure that the Olivie on Lyoko and the Olivie on Earth are the same person," Yumi said.

Olivie was absent from the first class the next day. "You don't think that X.A.N.A. would have taken her out of the school?" Odd asked.

"No, he wouldn't. He took a lot of effort to get her here, and probably has more plans in store for her," Jeremie said. The others switched worried glances.

"What if me and Jeremie go and check her room, and Odd and Ulrich check the infirmary?" Aelita suggested. The others nodded.

"Olivie? Are you there?" Aelita said while knocking on her door. There was no answer so she tried to open the door. To their surprise it opened.

"She's not here but her stuff is," Jeremie said. They investigated the room while they had the chance. But they found nothing out of the ordinary.

"There's nothing X.A.N.A. related here," Aelita said.

"Of course there isn't. X.A.N.A. isn't that dumb," Jeremie said like it was obvious. "But I would really like to see what's on that laptop. And since Olivie's not around..." he continued.

Aelita sighed. "Go ahead. I'll search a bit more," she said.

While Jeremie started to hack the laptop Aelita examined the drawers really closely. "There's absolutely nothing suspicious here. How are you doing?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing here either," Aelita answered. "Wait..." she said and took a book out of the drawer. "This looks like a diary. It even has a lock," she said.

"Let me see it. Did you find a key?" Jeremie said. Aelita checked the drawer again but found no key. "Okay. No problem. We can probably open it without the... But wait a second. I haven't seen a lock like this before. There's no keyhole, and it's not a combination lock. How on Earth are we going to open it?" Jeremie said.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Odd and Ulrich asked Yolanda if she had seen Olivie during the morning.

"No I haven't seen her. Is there something wrong?" she said.

"Nothing special, she just didn't show up on class this morning," Ulrich answered.

"Was she in her room?" Yolanda asked.

"Um... no. That's why we came here," Odd said thinking that Jeremie and Aelita would have informed them if Olivie was in her room.

"Well I hope she's all right. I'll let you know if I see her," Yolanda said and sent the boys off.

"Why did you say she wasn't in her room?" Ulrich asked Odd after leaving the infirmary.

"Come on, the other would have told us if Olivie was in her room," Odd said.

"Oh, right..." Ulrich said feeling a bit stupid. "But if she's not in her room than where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Jeremie," Odd said. But before he could make the call he saw Jeremie's number on his phone. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Actually we did. Come to my room immediately. I've called Yumi too," Jeremie's voice said on the phone.

"Ok, we'll be there," Odd said and hung up the call. "What do you think it is, Ulrich?" he asked.

"Don't know. But I hope it's something that helps us," Ulrich answered.

"So you found her diary. Why don't you open it?" Odd asked.

"Because we have no idea how to open it. There's nothing on the lock indicating how to open it," Jeremie answered

"Let me see it", Yumi said. She looked at the lock for a while but ended up shaking her head in confusion. There wasn't a need for words, she didn't know how to open the lock.

"What do you think she's written in there?" Ulrich asked.

"Possibly something about X.A.N.A.", Aelita responded.

"Nice. A new thing we have no answers for!" Odd said half joking.

"So can we now be sure about Olivie from Lyoko truly being the same person as the Olivie on Earth?" Yumi said.

"I think we can but don't just start blabbing about Lyoko to her," Jeremie said.

"First things first, we still have to find her and secondly, what if she finds out her diary's missing. Would she suspect us?" Yumi pointed out.

"I think she would but lets not worry about that now," Jeremie said. "As you said, we need to find her first."

"I can't believe we're actually going to tell the principal about Olivie's absence," Odd said.

"What else could we do? Jeremie already scanned Lyoko and found no trace of her. Plus, maybe Olivie informed Delmas about not going to school today," Ulrich said and knocked on the door of the principal's office.

"Come in!" came the answer from behind the door.

"Ulrich, Odd. Do you have something important?" principal Delmas asked.

"Yes, we do. Olivie's been missing the whole day. She's not in her room and no one has seen her," Odd explained.

"Olivie Courant, our newest stundent?" Delmas asked.

"Yes", Ulrich confirmed.

"No, I haven't heard anything from her father about this. Please tell me if you find her and meanwhile I can try to call her father," Delmas said. Ulrich and Odd watched curiously as Delmas looked up Olivie's dad's number and took the phone next to his ear. Many long seconds went by, but no one answered the call.

"He must be busy right now. It's understandable, he's a doctor after all. I'll try to call again later, and tell you if I know something about Olivie's absence," Delmas said. "Okay. Thanks a lot," Ulrich said and left the office with Odd.

"That was a dead end," Odd said annoyed.

"It wasn't. Olivie's 'father' didn't answer the phone. That's something," Ulrich countered Odd.

"That's right!" Odd said cheering up a bit. "Maybe we should go and tell Jeremie," he continued.

"Of course, we should. He's probably in his room trying to figure the lock out," Ulrich said.

"But that damn lock doesn't have anything you can open it from!" Odd shouted.

"I know. But I know we'll get it open sooner or later," Ulrich said. "Let hope for the sooner option."

Jeremie listened to Odd and Ulrich as they told what happened in Delmas's office. "That's what I meant then when I said that that a father with a busy job is almost too perfect. Delmas suspects nothing," he said.

"Have you made any progress with the lock?" Odd asked.

"None. I have no idea how it could be opened," Jeremie said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Einstein. You'll figure it out eventually," Odd said trying to cheer Jeremie up. Breaking the silence, Jeremie's laptop started beeping loudly.

"X.A.N.A." Jeremie said and called Aelita as Ulrich called Yumi.

"What do you think X.A.N.A. has in mind?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like the fact that he's letting all of you go to Lyoko without any fighting back," Jeremie said in a very worried tone. "So please keep your eyes open," he said.

"You know us. We're always careful," Odd said and coming from him that made Jeremie even more worried.

"Just get to the scanners already," he said. Jeremie virtualized them to the Desert Sector. "The tower's to South from you," he said.

"Look out! There's six kankrelats coming your way!" Jeremie warned.

"Yeah we see them," Yumi said and threw her fan at one of them. Unfortunately, it missed.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted and took care of two kankrelats since they were quite confused. "Fusion!" he said and drew the clones back.

Meanwhile, Odd after taking a couple hits had taken out two. Yumi's fan took care of the two left with a single throw.

"Do you see any monsters left?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Not yet anyway. You can go to the tower," Jeremie answered.

"Has X.A.N.A. done anything there?" Yumi asked.

"No, and that's worrying me a bit too much," Jeremie said.

"Do you think it has something to do with Olivie?" Odd asked.

"That's exactly what I think", Jeremie responded. "But deal with the tower as soon as possible. I don't like this situation at all."

"Um, Jeremie. We see no tower here," Ulrich said.

"Oh no! Not this trick now!" Jeremie shouted. "The tower's probably just invisible. Just try to find it. Right now Odd's the closest to it," he instructed.

"Ok we'll try," Ulrich said.

"Is it just me, or does it seem to you like X.A.N.A.'s just buying time?" Yumi asked the others. "I mean the kankrelats did nothing great damage to us but slowed us down a fair amount and now this..." she continued.

"Now that you've said it, that's exactly how it seems to be," Aelita said. "Lets just find the tower quickly."

"There's two megatanks coming your way," Jeremie warned as he saw them on the screen. "And Ulrich, you're almost touching the tower right now," he mentioned.

Aelita ran fast to Ulrich and started looking for the tower there. While Odd, Yumi and Ulrich took care of the megatanks, Aelita was finally able to find the tower and deactivated it. The megatanks actually left the warriors alone after Aelita had entered the tower.

"I'm actually almost worried about what X.A.N.A. was doing during this time," Yumi said right before Jeremie brought them back.

"Do you have any idea on what X.A.N.A. was planning while we were on Lyoko?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"None. But I think that we should check our rooms and see if something is wrong," he answered.

Back in Kadic they first searched Odd and Ulrich's room but they found nothing unusual, same with Aelita's room. Jeremie's room seemed fine too. "There's absolutely nothing wrong or missing here," Jeremie stated. "But wait..." he said and rushed for one drawer in his desk. "Oh no..." he said quietly.

"What is it Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"The diary's missing," he answered sadly.

"What!" Odd shouted. "But how?" he asked.

"I don't know how but now we know why X.A.N.A. launched an attack," Jeremie said.

"So that means that X.A.N.A. knows that there's something about him in there. So can we finally say that we have the same Olivie?" Ulrich asked. After a while of thinking Jeremie answered: "Yes, we can."

"Odd, Ulrich, just the ones I wanted to see," it was principal Delmas.

"What is it, principal?" Ulrich asked.

"You were asking about Olivie earlier today. Her father called me back and said that they were visiting relatives and Olivie will be back tonight. He apologized for not informing, it came as a surprise, he said," Delmas explained. The Lyoko gang switched unsure glances.

"Thanks for the info," Odd thanked and Delmas left.

"Do you know what this means? X.A.N.A. somehow contacted Delmas during the attack. I didn't know he could do that," Jeremie said even more worried than he already was.

Olivie came back at night so she joined the Lyoko gang on breakfast the next day. "Morning everyone," she greeted them.

After greetings, Ulrich asked: "Where were you yesterday?"

"Visiting my aunt and uncle. I would've told you but it came as a surprise to me too," she answered really convincingly but the others noticed that something was off. It was as if Olivie had something heavy on her mind.

"You seem a bit down. Has you father lectured you or something?" Ulrich asked putting a lot of pressure on the word 'father' since he was trying to refer to X.A.N.A.

Olivie looked at him a bit surprised and gave a little smile. "So, not a long time ago I found out that my father isn't the same I thought him to be," she started. "And now he's asking me to be completely obedient, and he's using the fact that he's my father against me," she continued. "If he finds out that I'm talking to you about this, he'll take away the little freedom I have and I think you know exactly what that means," she finished.

After letting the info sink in Jeremie asked: "Should we talk about this in my room after today's classes?"

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Lets make this quick. I don't know how much X.A.N.A. can follow me," Olivie said in Jeremie's room after classes like they planned.

"So you know now what he's like an so on?" Aelita asked. Olivie nodded the answer.

"So what do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't hold back my fighting on Lyoko since X.A.N.A. would surely notice it and we can't talk about Lyoko here that much because, like I said, I don't know how much X.A.N.A. can follow me," Olivie said.

It felt kinda nice to the Lyoko gang to finally talk to her like this. "So should we just act like nothing happened?" Yumi asked.

"That seems like the best option," Jeremie said.

"But we could talk about Lyoko like we did on breakfast today," Odd suggested.

"But we have to hide the real meaning really carefully since 'my father' is something that X.A.N.A. would realize in under a second," Olivie said. "Lets just act like normal friends."

That afternoon was all about Olivie getting to know the Lyoko gang and having fun with them. In the evening she came back to her room with a wide smile on her face. It felt really good to have friends. She felt a warmness she had never felt before inside of her. She was already waiting for tomorrow to see the others again. Before going to sleep she checked her laptop. Panic struck through her as she read the message that had been sent to her only 10 minutes ago.

_"I'll be expecting you on Lyoko."_

**Thank you for reading once again. And I'm so sorry that this took so long to write. I simply had so much school work that I had no time for writing. But the next chapter shouldn't take that long since there's no big exams coming up. As always, remember to leave a review on what you thought about this chapter and until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The End of Freedom

_"I'll be expecting you on Lyoko."_

As Olivie saw the message on her laptop she instantly knew who it was from. She was panicking, almost forgetting to breathe. She was also really sad but at the same time, angry. Sad because this could mean that the fun moments she had just spent with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie might never happen again. She was angry at both X.A.N.A. and herself. At X.A.N.A. for lying to her about his true intentions and she cursed the fact that he was actually the one who gave her life. But she was also angry at herself for being too careless. Of course X.A.N.A. was following her and heard everything she talked about with the Lyoko warriors.

She slowly calmed down and thought for a moment. There is a small chance that X.A.N.A. doesn't know about what happened today. Maybe this was something completely else. But she couldn't count on that fact. If this was actually X.A.N.A. wanting to possess her somehow, she wanted the others to know. But if he didn't have that in mind, she wanted to take no risks so she just couldn't go and tell them. She thought about an unnoticeable way. Soon she figured out exactly what to do.

Olivie went to her desk and took something that was taped under it. It was the same diary the Lyoko gang had found a couple days ago. Shortly after X.A.N.A. had ordered her to get it back. That was the reason behind the latest attack. Meanwhile the warriors were on Lyoko getting distracted by the monsters, Olivie sneaked into Jeremie's room and got it back. Of course she would have been easily noticed if not for a little help from X.A.N.A. himself allowing Olivie to go through electric cables inside the walls. After that she found the diary after a short while and returned with it to her room and taped it under her desk.

Earlier that day she had been on Lyoko. She asked X.A.N.A. about what the Lyoko warriors had said about him being evil and so on. To her surprise he admitted it all. He just quit trying to hide it since the damage had already been made. There was no reason to pretend anything else anymore. That moment X.A.N.A.'s true essence was revealed to Olivie. She thought back at the first moment of her existence, how naively she had bought everything X.A.N.A. told her then.

She remembered how X.A.N.A. had explained her that he had given her life and was to be respected for that. She remembered X.A.N.A. telling her about these people who she had to fight against because they were enemies. How foolishly she had believed that. After a couple fights with them she did start to question the reason to fight these people. After getting to know them on Earth she questioned it even more. And then today happened.

Anger towards X.A.N.A. grew fast inside of Olivie. It was in some ways overwhelming. Before this day she had refused her feelings since X.A.N.A. had ordered to. Suddenly feeling all these feelings was something quite new to her. And now she understood why X.A.N.A. wanted her to feel nothing: the more feelings she knew the more she wanted to disobey him.

Olivie thought about that too a lot since yesterday. If X.A.N.A. truly was evil and had the power in his hands to possess her, why didn't he do it. Even weirder, if X.A.N.A. created her, why did he give her a free will of her own. That didn't matter now. She had her free will and that was all that meant something now. She glanced at the diary in her hands. If she was to lose her free will this would be her last stand against X.A.N.A. for now.

She looked at the lock. The others, even Jeremie, had no idea how to open it. She knew and it was actually quite simple. There were no keyholes or anything like that. But there was a sound detector inside of it. All needed to open the lock was the correct password. Olivie silently whispered the word to the lock which made a clicking noise as it opened. She looked at the many pages of text she had written. They were her deepest thoughts and even X.A.N.A. had no idea about what was written in there. She opened the diary on the next empty pages in it. She took a pen and wrote something in there. She then closed the lock and attached a note onto it. In it she quickly wrote the password.

Only thing left was finding a good place for the diary. She wanted the others to find it but she still didn't want to take risks if X.A.N.A. really didn't have an idea about today's events. Quickly she took the diary and used the little skill given to her by X.A.N.A. again and traveled through cables again straight to Jeremie's room and left it on the desk. Jeremie himself was already fast asleep. For a moment she thought about waking him up but decided not to. She then returned to her room and went to her laptop. It was actually how she got to Lyoko. X.A.N.A. could both use the scanners in the Factory and virtualize Olivie on Lyoko through her laptop.

It took a lot of effort from X.A.N.A. to hide the virtualization program in the laptop since he knew Jeremie could possibly find it if it wasn't accordingly hidden. Of course the Lyoko warriors couldn't be virtualized through it. Olivie was a creation of X.A.N.A. and quite literally made of electricity. A few times she had believed to be a real human since everything felt so true. But on the other hand Aelita wasn't a real human either... Olivie wondered if Aelita had felt the reality of Earth overwhelming like she did. Olivie threw all thoughts away and sent X.A.N.A. a message via the laptop that she was ready for virtualization.

Her body started flickering as she turned into an electric ball and flew through the laptop screen. Soon she greeted the familiar sight of Sector 5. Again she remembered the first moment of her life, waking up on the hard floor. How much had happened during her few weeks of existence. And during that period she wasn't completely sure about anything, all things were in conflict. But finally she was sure about a couple things: X.A.N.A. was the ultimate evil in this story even though he was like a father to her and Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita were people she could consider as friends.

_"Hello Olivie,"_ the a bit too familiar voice whispered inside Olivie's head.

"Hello X.A.N.A.," she responded fake politely.

_"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" _X.A.N.A. asked.

"You have something of importance, I guess," she answered trying to sound convincing. Apparently she wasn't since the next thing she heard was a dark, threatening laughter that filled her head.

_"Yes, it is definitely something of importance. But I want a more precise answer. Why did I ask you to come?" _X.A.N.A. said, as if trying to force a reaction out of Olivie.

But she staid calm. "I don't have a more precise answer," she said without a single flicker in tone of voice.

_"Well, I guess, I'll just have to tell you then since you seem to have no idea," _he said and Olivie hated how he said it. The rest of the sentence he had said in a way indicating that he knew exactly that Olivie had a very clear idea why she had been asked to Lyoko.

_"You see, I am not pleased with your actions. You underestimated me and thought that I wouldn't hear your words even though I heard them crystal clearly," _he then silenced for a moment. Now Olivie had no choice but to show a little bit of the panic that was starting to grow inside of her.

_"You have befriended the group that calls themselves the Lyoko warriors and that disgusts me. And you decided to disobey me even when you knew the risks. On top of all that I know that you took your diary to Jeremie. You know what will happen now, don't you?" _X.A.N.A. spoke inside Olivie's head with his somehow frightening voice. Olivie thought, If X.A.N.A. is going to possess her here and now, it doesn't matter what she says now.

"But even you don't know what I have written in there right?" she asked.

_"I indeed don't," _he answered.

"But you did know one thing, that I know why you called me here."

_"I did."_

"Why didn't you do so in the first place? If you had possessed me right away I wouldn't have befriended the Lyoko warriors, right? You could have had total control over me so why didn't you?" Olivie asked since that was the greatest thing bothering her mind.

_"Let us say that it was kind of a test. I wanted to know if someone would obey me even without possession,"_ X.A.N.A. answered.

"You're lying!" Olivie shouted. "I don't believe you. I know now what you are and you wouldn't take a risk intentionally on something as big as this," she continued, her voice filled with anger and disbelief.

_"How sharp of you, but you'll have to settle with that answer since it's the only one I'm giving you," _X.A.N.A. said. Olivie was confused of his tone, was that _pride_ she was hearing from it. She didn't know but she felt somehow uncomfortable and also confused, what was the true reason that X.A.N.A. so eagerly wanted to hide.

Time for thinking it ended soon as pain struck her head and got her to her knees. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

_"I thought you had an excellent idea about what I was going to do,"_ X.A.N.A. said mockingly.

"I thought you were going to use the Scyphozoa for that," she said, pain sounding clearly from her voice. The deep laughter filled her head once again.

_"Oh, no. What I have in store for you is something that it can't do. But you don't have to worry, what I'm doing now, is much more nicer to you than a regular possession," _X.A.N.A. said.

"Nicer?! I think my head will explode!" Olivie protested.

_"Like I said, you don't have to worry. After the pain ceases you'll realize what I meant. And best of all, you'll again listen to me and this time for real. You won't even remember why you disobeyed me."_

**I hope you all liked this chapter and remember to leave a review, they're always fun to read. I'm trying to release a minimum of one chapter per week but they could come more often too. It depends on how much time I have for writing since I still go to school and have hobbies and so on. But I think this was it for now and until the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Moment of Peace

"Morning," Aelita greeted as she joined Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Olivie on breakfast. They casually greeted her too and she sat next to Odd and then started to eat her food. For a while they ate in silence, no one saying a word.

Aelita broke the silence: "Anything new? Does your 'father' know about yesterday?"

"I think not. He hasn't at least contacted me in any way so maybe he can't follow me in any way," Olivie responded, putting up a great act. The truth was quite different from what she said. Since last night, her loyalty lies with X.A.N.A. And now she understood what he meant when he said what he's doing is nicer to her than a regular possession.

A regular possession fully controls the person, allowing no acting on their own. What X.A.N.A. did to Olivie was much harder for others to notice. Her actions, words and even thoughts were completely her own. The only thing that was changed, was her allegiance. It was like X.A.N.A. had turned a switch in her head.

Somehow her will was her own but on the other hand, no. She understood clearly what X.A.N.A. had done to her, how he had lied to her, and now possessed her. She knew that the Lyoko warriors were actually friendly and nice to her. She remembered everything from the beginning of her life, that day waking up at Sector 5. But she could do nothing but listen to X.A.N.A. and do what he says. She knew everything but still she couldn't do anything.

"Well that's good. If he can't follow you we could talk freely without fear but lets be careful for a while still," Jeremie said. He should've found Olivie's diary this morning but he had no chance of finding it since Olivie took it back right after returning from Lyoko last night. X.A.N.A. had immediately asked her to read what's written in there, but his power didn't reach to Olivie's personal thoughts and so she refused to tell him the contents of the diary.

Even though Olivie's mindset was changed, it were only her loyalty and allegiance that were with X.A.N.A. Like anyone else with a diary, Olivie didn't want her deepest thoughts being read by anyone. The original reason for taking the diary to Jeremie was for them to know more about her but now that she was with X.A.N.A. that couldn't happen. The whole thing was quite complicated to Olivie too, but she had no choice but to work with it.

"But to another subject. There's been a lot going on, and you haven't forgotten that we have a math test today, right?" Aelita reminded the others. It must be hard to remember an exam with so much going on. Well of course Jeremie, Aelita and Olivie managed great without that much reading, but Ulrich…

"It's today!?" Ulrich yelled quietly and buried his face in his hands. "What was it about again?" he asked sounding extremely desperate. Math really wasn't his best subject.

"Equations. Don't you pay any attention in class?" Jeremie asked joking a little. "I can give you some last minute advice before the test."

"Thanks Jeremie. You're a lifesaver," Ulrich brightened.

"I'll help too. Math is kind of natural to me, if you know what I mean," Olivie said smiling. Although X.A.N.A. still disliked the thought of her being friends with them, he allowed it since it was optimal in her gaining their trust and getting close to them. And besides, Olivie's thoughts were still her own so she genuinely enjoyed her time with them.

"What about me?!" Odd said. "I didn't remember the test either you know."

"Of course we know that. But we also know that you never read even when you know about a test," Aelita countered. Odd gave an awkward smile.

After breakfast Jeremie and Aelita were helping Odd get prepared for the test, Olivie was tutoring Ulrich. He was listening carefully to what Olivie was teaching him but something was bugging him at the back of his mind. So he asked Olivie about it.

"You were created by X.A.N.A. right?" he whispered. Somehow he didn't want even Odd, Aelita or Jeremie to hear him asking this, Olivie noticed.

"Yes," Olivie answered quietly, making sure the others couldn't hear. "You could say that I'm purely made out of electricity. That explains my abilities in Lyoko."

"But my point was, if X.A.N.A. created you, why didn't he possess you?" Ulrich asked her. "That's been bugging me ever since we first met you. Don't you find it weird too?"

Olivie looked at him for a while before giving an answer. "Actually, I've been thinking about that a lot. I mean, it makes no sense allowing me to have a free will, to get friends with you all if I should be your enemy," she said. Her acting was perfect, Ulrich had no idea Olivie was now with X.A.N.A. Although it kind of wasn't an act since those were her true thoughts.

"I wouldn't even want to imagine you as our enemy. The couple times we fought on Lyoko you overpowered us greatly," Ulrich said.

"Well I don't want to lose my free will, so lets hope that X.A.N.A. doesn't find out about our conversations," Olivie said. Again what she was saying were her own thoughts. She still had her free will, and didn't want to lose it. And she truly didn't want X.A.N.A. to find out about their conversations, even though she didn't fully understand why. "But lets get back to math. Or did you forget the test again already?" she switched the subject.

Altogether, the test went pretty well for all of them. Jeremie and Olivie got all right, Aelita just a little behind. Odd and Ulrich both slightly avoided failure. Ulrich might have done better if his thoughts hadn't been so much on the small conversation with Olivie before. As for Odd, he didn't quite listen to Jeremie and Aelita's teaching.

Before gym class they met up with Yumi. They waited for her while she was still talking with William. Olivie noticed that Ulrich was looking at William with a disliking face. _So they're not in any way friends, _she thought with high interest.

"Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting," Yumi greeted the others. Olivie was still gazing at William. He stood there still, waiting for Yumi. He was also giving some not so kind glances at Ulrich, Olivie noticed. _So there's some kind of rivalry going on here, _she thought. _Interesting…_

"Has anything important happened?" Yumi asked. The others shook their heads. "OK, good. But I have to go now. See you later!" and she went back to William, and they left for their next class.

"Today we'll play soccer. I've split you into two teams. What are you waiting for? Start playing!" Jim said at the beginning of their gym class. Jeremie didn't have to play since 'his ankle was hurting', Jim wasn't going to believe him, but seeing him having trouble walking, he allowed him to stay out of the game. _Jeremie's actually pretty good with acting_, Olivie thought.

From Olivie, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich, only Olivie was in a different team. She took the goalkeepers place since no one else in the team wanted. Others just because of purely hating being the goalkeeper, the rest because Ulrich was in the opposing team. _So he's good at this. Well, I'm not letting any ball past me, _Olivie thought.

The match began with Jim blowing the whistle. Ulrich instantly got the ball and rushed towards the goal with Odd. They easily bypassed the defenses passing the ball to each other. To be honest, the defenders had no chance.

As the rest of the team lost interest since it's impossible to not get a goal with such a good attack, but Olivie was actually smiling within. She had decided not to let the ball get passed her.

As Ulrich approached the goal with the ball, many thought that he was going to score the goal, but Olivie saw through their strategy. As she had predicted, at the last moment, Ulrich passed the ball to Odd and he fired. Olivie saw from the movement of his eyes the exact place where he was aiming, and so she blocked it with no problem at all.

"Nice job, Olivie!" Jim praised. Olivie's team was cheering as the other team just looked shocked.

"How did you block that?" Odd asked Olivie.

"I won't tell it now. I mean, you could score a goal if I told you," Olivie answered teasingly smiling widely.

After Olivie's block, the rest of her team upped their game and got together some decent attacks and even a goal. The opposing team, where Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were, tried everything to get a goal, but whatever they tried, Olivie saw through it and blocked it without struggle.

The match ended with Olivie's team winning 2-0. After the class it was time to get some lunch.

"C'mon, Olivie! How did you manage to block every ball that we shot at the goal?" Odd asked for the third time already.

"I don't know if I should tell you. We could get matched up against each other again and if you know my tactics…" Olivie said, clearly teasing Odd. It was really funny to her that it required X.A.N.A. to make her his ally, in order for her to freely be the way she wanted, and truly get to know herself. She had no idea, she had such a teasing nature.

"Please!" Odd begged Olivie. He sounded quite desperate.

"Odd, you do realize that she's just teasing you?" Ulrich asked, trying to mess with Odd a bit.

"Of course I know!" Odd responded irritated. "But I just wanna know," he said, going back to the desperate tone.

"Fine, fine!" Olivie said, waving her hands in a calming way. "I'll tell you."

She coughed, clearing her voice and explained shortly in a know-it-all kind of tone: "I'm just a really good goalkeeper."

The others exploded into laughter. "Good one Olivie!" Ulrich said trying to hold back his laughing.

"But, but… I waited the whole match, begged you for an answer, and all you're saying is that?!" Odd said hitting his head to the table.

"Okay, Odd. The true reason is that, every time you attacked I saw through you attack pattern and figured out your plan. Plus, I followed your eye movement and saw exactly where you were aiming the ball," Olivie explained.

"You really seem to have inhuman reflexes," Ulrich praised.

"Well…" Olivie said.

"Oh, right," Ulrich said. It was sometimes really hard for him to remember that Olivie, or Aelita even, was not a real human. Before he met Aelita, he could've never imagined that people could be created out of nothingness with computers.

After lunch, they had no class, so they decided to go outside and just talk about things. Remember, the Lyoko gang didn't still know Olivie that well, and they thought that asking questions from her would be the best way to get to know her.

"So, lets start with the easy questions," Jeremie said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, obviously," she said with a little laughter. "The electric kind."

"How old are you?" Odd asked as a half-joke question.

"Uhm. About three weeks," she answered smiling. "But X.A.N.A. made me appear the same age as you, and put my intelligence level far above the average of people your age."

"What do you like the most about Earth?" Aelita asked, genuinely interested on her answer.

"I have to say that it's all the new feelings and senses," Olivie answered. "It was pretty weird to smell something and breathe actual air for the first time," she said with a wide smile.

"Why are you such a good fighter in Lyoko?" it was Yumi's turn to ask.

"I don't know exactly. It kind of comes naturally, so I'd guess it's something X.A.N.A. programmed within me," Olivie responded. She had actually wondered the same thing herself.

Lastly, it was Ulrich's turn to ask a question. "What do you think about X.A.N.A.?" he asked.

For this, Olivie thought for a moment. "I have very mixed feelings. I wouldn't exist without him, so I feel thankful, but at the same time I really dislike him," she answered.

"But hey, I get to ask a question too, right?" she asked. The others looked at each other surprised and ended up nodding a yes.

"What did you think about me the first time you met or saw me?" Olivie asked, leaving the rest struggling for words.

"Well, the first time I saw and met you, was when you came to Kadic," Jeremie broke the silence. "I actually didn't think that much, but the one thing I noticed was your intelligence, which is really high, as expected from a creation of X.A.N.A."

The next to speak was Yumi. "At first, I really didn't like you since the first time we met, you hit me with that scythe of yours without warning. After that I started thinking about it more, and got kinda confused about what to think."

"I thought that you were the most unfair person ever," Odd said. "Sending those walls at me and hitting Yumi without a single warning. But slowly you started to seem not that bad."

Aelita was next. "The first thing I thought was, if you were our enemy or not, and did you needed our help with something. That's why I asked you that one day, if you knew why you were fighting us. I wanted to know if you needed help with understanding."

Ulrich really took time thinking about his words. He usually didn't want to tell anyone his inner thoughts, but since everyone else told theirs, he soon started to speak.

"I was really confused right after that first fight. You looked so honest, that I couldn't get it why you'd fight for someone like X.A.N.A.," he left it there. He didn't want to tell anything else.

Asking questions from one another continued for a while still and then they had a couple of afternoon classes. At evening when going into her room, Olivie thought about the day that had passed.

_My acting went perfectly, they suspect nothing, _she praised herself. _Things could quickly go very interesting if I'd do something in secret. That William could play a role too, but that can wait._

After thinking that, she got kind of shocked. Did X.A.N.A. make her thoughts so… _evil,_ or was she really like this?

There were many things the Lyoko warriors didn't know about her, but at least as many things were shrouded from her too.

She could only wait and see what future has in store.

**Hi! So, a lot has been happening lately within the story and I thought a more peaceful chapter could be a good choice. Please tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for reading and until the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning from the Best

"It's been very quiet lately," Ulrich stated. "Not a single X.A.N.A. attack for two weeks."

"I don't really want to say this, but if X.A.N.A. knows about what Olivie's been telling us and is making preparations for something big," Jeremie said.

"Hmm… I don't think so," Olivie responded. "If I know X.A.N.A. even a little, he wouldn't allow me to continue talking to you about things related to him and Lyoko. He probably would have taken immediate action." _If only they knew… _she thought and was smiling within.

"I guess, you're right," Jeremie said.

"But, hey. What do we do when X.A.N.A. does attack? He thinks that Olivie's fighting for him still," Odd asked.

"To me this all is really weird," Aelita said. "X.A.N.A. knows that we know about you, and yet, he's not trying to possess you in any way," she continued.

"That does seem pretty off to me too," Jeremie said. "I don't want to be the bad guy to say this, but how could we know, maybe Olivie is possessed and X.A.N.A.'s just making her to act like she's not."

Everyone's gazes turned on Olivie's direction. She pretended to be surprised, since it would be even more suspicious to not react at all.

_Are they trying to make me panic, and reveal myself? If only they knew how much I've prepared for this question, and they gave me two weeks for that. It really took them that long, or were they thinking that in secret? _Olivie thought.

The first couple days after X.A.N.A. 'turned the switch' in her head, she'd been really surprised by her malevolent way of thinking. Slowly, she was getting used to it, but still she wondered if it was her own self, who was thinking like that, or was it X.A.N.A.'s doing.

"But wouldn't she have X.A.N.A.'s mark, if she truly was possessed?" Ulrich asked the others.

_Thank you, Ulrich, _Olivie thanked him in her mind. _Thanks to you, they'll buy my story for sure._

"I know that too, but I want her to answer. Sorry, Olivie, but I want to know that we can trust you completely," Jeremie said. His tone gave away that he didn't want to believe in Olivie being possessed, Olivie noticed.

Olivie faked a swallow before starting to talk. She was pretending as if she had trouble finding the right words, but at the same time, making her seem more honest.

"Listen, I'm just as confused about X.A.N.A.'s strategies lately," she began. "I have no idea, what X.A.N.A.'s planning right now. I don't know, how I could show you that's I'm not with X.A.N.A. The only thing that shows on the outside is the lack of X.A.N.A.'s mark. Of course, it's natural for you to be suspicious of me. I'm a creation of X.A.N.A. after all," she concluded saying the last two sentences in a quite sad tone, shrugged a bit and turned her gaze down on the floor. She even managed to fake a tear.

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich all stared at her kind of surprised. But as Olivie thought, they all seemed to believe her.

After a long moment of silence, Aelita spoke out.

"I don't think you're under X.A.N.A.'s control. I've seen so many people being possessed and you don't seem like that at all," she said and sat down next to Olivie.

"Yeah, you're way too nice to be possessed," Odd said.

"And besides, if you were controlled by X.A.N.A. something bad would've already happened," Ulrich added.

"What do you think, Jeremie?" Yumi asked. "I trust her."

Jeremie thought for a while and let out a small sigh.

"You don't have the mark, and don't behave like being possessed, so I guess, I trust you," he then said.

_X.A.N.A. must be laughing so hard right now, _Olivie thought. _But they're right, I'm not possessed. What bugs me is that even I don't know exactly, what X.A.N.A.'s done to me._

"Thank you, all," Olivie said. "But remember, that we still have one huge problem. Like Odd said earlier, what do we do when X.A.N.A. attacks?"

No one seemed to have a good answer for that.

"What if Olivie just fought against us like she used to?" Odd suggested. "That way X.A.N.A. would suspect the least, right?"

"I thought about that, too," Jeremie admitted. "But remember, Olivie's been overpowering you, and she can't hold back, since that way X.A.N.A. would definitely notice what's going on."

"You're right. He's already really suspicious of me," Olivie said. "But I think what Odd said is the best option we have at the moment."

"So basically, we'll just have to up our fighting?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie nodded silently

Aelita brightened and came up with an idea. "Maybe Olivie could teach you?"

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich switched some unsure glances.

Later that day, at the gym…

"So, how do you want this to go?" Olivie asked, putting a little unsureness in her tone.

"First, you could just tell us a bit of your fighting strategies in Lyoko," Yumi suggested.

"Sure," Olivie responded. "I have the scythe, which gets you immediate devirtualization and I can create electric walls with it, 20 points each."

"We already know that," Odd said annoyed a little. "How come we never hit you? You always managed to dodge," he asked.

"You remember that soccer game a couple weeks ago?" Olivie asked Odd, who nodded a yes.

"It's kinda the same thing. In the game, I followed your movements and eyes, and knew where you were aiming, so I blocked the ball each time," Olivie explained.

"So you know, where we're trying to hit you?" Yumi asked.

"Exactly. If you want to hit me, you'll have to surprise me," Olivie said.

"But how can we surprise you?" Ulrich asked. "Your reaction speed was amazing in the soccer game, and I bet it's even faster in Lyoko."

"That's true also," Olivie said. "You could also take it a bit slower, and wait for an opportunity to hit me."

"Could you still tell us, where you're trying to hit us?" Yumi asked.

"Anywhere, if I have the chance. My main goal is to block your attacks, but if you have an opening I'll hit there," Olivie explained. "Ok, that's all I can tell. Who wants to go first?" she asked standing up.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich all looked a bit surprised.

"Wait, we're gonna fight you?" Odd asked.

Now it was Olivie's turn to look surprised. "Why did you think we were in the gym, then?" she asked smiling.

"Uh… Ulrich, you wanna go first?" Odd asked smiling desperately.

"I think, that's ok," Ulrich answered standing up.

"Are you ready?" Olivie asked.

Ulrich nodded slightly.

"Okay, go ahead and attack," Olivie said.

Ulrich rushed ahead, and sent his right foot towards Olivie's left shoulder. She dodged it, taking a step back. Ulrich immediately tried to hit her to the side, but this Olivie blocked with her hand, and gave a light punch to his stomach, which he had left open.

Ulrich backed down a bit. The punch was light but a fist to the stomach always at least startles. But he wasn't going to give up yet.

He attacked Olivie with a series of fists, first right, then left and repeat. She was still easily able to dodge or block them. Since Ulrich realized the punching wasn't doing anything, he tried to take a hold of her and throw her on the floor. In the end, it was Ulrich who was lying on the floor.

"Lets stop for a while," Olivie stopped the fight. "Do you see, what happened there?"

"Well, I think you knew, where I tried to hit," Ulrich said getting up on his legs.

Seeing that Olivie expected a follow-up answer, Ulrich continued: "And you were able to hit me since I left an opening and turn my throwing attempt back at me somehow."

Olivie nodded. "In other words, you weren't thinking about what I said earlier. Don't leave openings, that's the first priority. Try to surprise me, you're actions were too predictable. Plus, remember to look, if I leave any openings and turn my own attacks against me, if possible."

Ulrich only nodded.

"You wanna try again?" Olivie asked him.

Again he only nodded, and Olivie gestured him to begin whenever he's ready.

This time Ulrich didn't just rush in. Or yes, he did. But at the last second he took a step to the left and aimed a high kick for Olivie's head, missing her face with only an inch.

Seeing that he had missed, Ulrich planned a follow-up kick. While his leg was still in the air, he redirected it. He saw an opening and he went for it. And he hit, he actually managed to _hit_ Olivie straight in the middle of her chest and she was sent flying a little back. She did manage to sustain her balance and ended up standing. On her face, there was a bright smile.

"That was exactly what I meant!" she praised Ulrich. _He actually did learn pretty quickly. I wonder if X.A.N.A. will be mad at me for teaching them. If he knows. Come to think of it, he never said how he can follow me, _Olivie thought.

"That was amazing, Ulrich!" Odd shouted.

"Great job indeed," Yumi said smiling.

"Well then, who wants to go next?" Olivie asked. Yumi and Odd glanced at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Odd suggested. "The loser goes."

"Works for me," Yumi said. "Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!"

Yumi had chosen scissors. So Odd of course had gone with paper.

"Dang it!" he said.

"Okay, Odd. Start whenever you're ready," Olivie said.

Odd sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Banzai!" he shouted and attempted a flying kick. Instead of dodging it, Olivie took a hold of his ankle for a while and he got a very unbalanced landing and ended up on the floor.

"That was a good idea, Odd, but you forgot that I can make a countermove," Olivie said. "Do you want to try again?"

"No," Odd answered. "I'll do better on Lyoko with laser arrows."

"If you say so," Olivie said. "Yumi?"

Yumi got up and prepared. She gave a nod at Olivie to indicate that she was ready.

Her fight with Olivie went pretty well actually. While she couldn't land a strike on Olivie, she didn't give her the chance to hit her either.

"All in all, you did pretty well," Olivie praised Yumi, Odd and Ulrich a bit after they had all fought against her.

While Odd was still a bit upset that his fight didn't go that well, he did give a couple of high-fives to Yumi and Ulrich.

"But hey, I just thought," Odd started. "We'll be able to overpower you three on one on Lyoko and Aelita will get to the tower easily, no sweat."

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich cheered at the idea and were quite surprised to see Olivie shaking her head slowly looking a bit serious.

"What is it?" Odd asked. "We know you're good but you're not invincible."

"That's not it, Odd," Olivie said.

"Then what? X.A.N.A. hasn't sent that much monsters lately and caused no trouble on Earth either," Ulrich said.

"And do you know why?" Olivie asked them.

Ulrich switched glances with Odd and Yumi, searching for an answer but they were just as clueless as he was.

"I have no idea," Ulrich responded.

Olivie gave a nod. "You see, it took a lot of effort from X.A.N.A. to create me, and even more to get me on Earth. That's why there hasn't been a clear attack on Earth and there hasn't been that much monsters, and I think you noticed that the monsters that have been there have been quite weak," Olivie explained.

Odd remembered especially that one time fighting a megatank. He thought it was a bit weird back then but paid no attention to it later. It was as if the megatank was moving slower in every way.

Ulrich was reminded of the same fight as Odd. While Odd was fighting the megatank and a couple of tarantulas, he was taking care of four bloks. He was wondering at that moment why they seemed to not even fire.

Yumi's memory traced back to that moment, too. She was fighting four krabs and they didn't even try to avoid her fans like they use to.

Seeing that they clearly remembered something, Olivie continued.

"Now that X.A.N.A.'s gotten me to Earth and taken a couple weeks of rest, he'll start attacking on Earth again, there will be more monsters and they won't just stand there. Plus, I have to keep playing my role to X.A.N.A. to avoid being possessed so you'll have to fight me, too," she told them.

_They deserve the warning, _Olivie thought. _X.A.N.A. will stop going easy on them and they'll be in real trouble._

Breaking the silence which was there since they were all thinking, Ulrich's phone rang.

"What is it Jeremie?" he asked. "Okay, we'll be there," he said after a short while.

"What was it?" Odd asked worried.

"X.A.N.A." Ulrich said shortly. "I guess our little training will come in handy quite soon."

"I better get going then. See you on Lyoko!" she said. "Oh, and good luck!" she added.

_You'll be needing it._

**Thank you for reading once again, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please, remember to leave reviews about what you thought about the chapter. A little warning in advance: I have three exams in school this week, so the next chapter might take a while since I won't have that much time for writing. But I'll write it when I get the time for it. Until then :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tower Deactivated?

**So before I start this chapter, a quick notice. In this story, Odd has not lost the "Future Flash" skill, which in the show he only had in season 1 (this story is currently set in the second season). But even though he has not lost it, he still has the shield. With that out of the way, let us begin :)**

After she had left the gym, Olivie ran fast to her room and X.A.N.A. called her to Lyoko through her laptop like he always did. In Lyoko, Olivie saw a purple-ish color around her. The active tower was in the Mountain Sector.

"So, what is the plan?" Olivie asked, "The others think I have to fight normally so that you wouldn't be suspicious, but if I fight too hard they'll be the ones suspecting me."

X.A.N.A. took a while, and answered with something that wasn't an answer at all.

"_I know you have an idea of your own. Let me hear it," _he said leaving Olivie a bit confused. Sure, she had an idea but how did X.A.N.A. know?

Olivie took a deep breath and – well – let X.A.N.A. hear it. "Can you put your mark on my eyes without possessing me?" she asked. _That would make them think that I'm possessed right now but later when the mark is gone, I'll put up an act and they won't suspect me at all, _were her thoughts.

She didn't want to be exposed. Not because X.A.N.A. had told her to not, but rather because she didn't want to end their friendship. Even when they were enemies and the gang didn't even know that, she enjoyed being and talking with them.

"_That is possible," _X.A.N.A. responded, _"Do you want me to put the mark on you right away or in the middle of a fight, perhaps?" _he asked. And that was something that was messing with Olivie's head quite the bit: an artificial intelligence listening to someone else's thoughts? She just found that weird.

Olivie thought for a good while and came up with a plan. She was proud of it and was smiling amused about what could happen with its outcome.

"Do it when Aelita has a chance to go to the active tower," she said.

"_That will happen," _X.A.N.A. answered, _"Go now, the warriors have arrived."_

And with that, Olivie began to run fast on the hard ground of the Mountain Sector.

On Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd's side fighting suddenly seemed a lot more difficult. When they were virtualized they were immediately greeted by nine Hornets. They had already gotten used to the monsters practically moving in slow motion so the Hornets' movement was fast and they were hard to hit.

"What's going on here?" Odd asked, "They're too fast," he said while shooting a laser arrow towards one of the Hornets which, unfortunately, missed its target.

"Don't you remember anything, Odd?" Ulrich asked while blocking the Hornets' lasers with his sword.

"What?" Odd wondered. "As if. I'd never forget anything!" he tried to defend himself.

"You really are a dummy, you know that, Odd?" Ulrich said. "This is exactly what Olivie said. Now that X.A.N.A.'s gotten her on Earth he will start going hard on us again."

Odd said nothing to that, ashamed that he'd forgotten something of that much importance. He managed to hit one Hornet, though.

Finally, they got all the Hornets taken care of. But they all lost a significant amount of life points. Aelita was at 80, Ulrich and Odd at 60 and Yumi as down as 20. Even with the training from Olivie, they didn't want to bump into her.

"Hey Jeremie. Do you see any monsters or Olivie nearby?" Aelita asked. She got no answer. "Jeremie?" she said extremely worried and gazed at the others who looked just as worried as she did.

"Something's very wrong," Yumi said even though it was completely unnecessary. "Devirtualize me," she said.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded. "I got the most hits from the Hornets and we must know if Jeremie's okay."

And with that Ulrich took away the few 20 life points Yumi had and she returned to the scanner.

And just a moment later the others still on Lyoko heard Yumi's voice.

"Jeremie's not here," she said almost worried to death.

"Are there any traces of him?" Aelita asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

After reaching the room Yumi answered, "There's nothing here."

Aelita thought for a moment and spoke out, "The only way to help Jeremie now is to deactivate the tower." Odd and Ulrich agreed.

"So you see anything on the screen, Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Not right now," she responded. "So you probably should hurry."

"Yeah, before we run into Olivie," Ulrich said half joking.

But right when they started running, Odd suddenly stopped closing his eyes.

"What is it, Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd opened his eyes and said: "Unfortunately Ulrich, we will run into Olivie. I just had a vision."

"Really? What did you see?" Ulrich asked curiously.

Odd shook his head a bit before giving an answer. To Ulrich and Aelita it seemed like Odd was having some trouble believing to this vision.

"Well… It was just a very short glimpse but I saw clearly that Olivie had X.A.N.A.'s mark in her eyes," he explained leaving Aelita and Ulrich struggling for words.

Aelita was the first to speak out. "But… She doesn't have the mark on Earth. Was Jeremie right when he suspected her?" she asked the others.

"I'm not so sure," Odd said. "I was so sure that she wasn't possessed back then."

"This makes no sense," Ulrich said.

"Hey," Yumi interrupted. "I still think you should be going. I don't even want to imagine what Jeremie's going through right now," she said.

"Yumi's right. Let's get going," Aelita said.

They ran for a while until they saw the tower glowing red in the distance. It was on its own platform with a narrow bridge leading to it. In front of the bridge they saw two krabs and a megatank. Olivie's electric blue hair was easily seen too.

"Aelita, you stay back while Odd and I take care the monsters and Olivie," Ulrich said.

"I think you can take Olivie, Ulrich," Odd said.

"What? You afraid, Odd?" Ulrich taunted.

"No," Odd said simply. "I just think that I'll take the megatank out easier than you," he defended himself.

"Yeah right…" Ulrich said. "Well, that works with me. Let's go."

And so they began running towards the monsters and Olivie with Aelita staying a bit back.

When they reached their destination, Odd leaped towards the monsters and led them away from the others. Ulrich started a battle with Olivie while Aelita hid behind a small hill.

Ulrich kept blocking Olivie's attacks as his first priority like she had taught him. But when he had the chance, he gazed into her eyes, only to see that there was no mark there. This of course got him very confused but he kept on fighting.

Aelita followed the positions of both, Ulrich and Odd. Odd had taken care of the megatank first but it seemed like the krabs were very good with dodging laser arrows. Ulrich was still fighting Olivie, and thanks to the training earlier today the fight was really even. But if the fight would go on for too long, what would happen to Jeremie?

Ulrich thought about that very same thing, Aelita must get to the tower. He too gazed a bit on Odd's direction. Ulrich, seeing that Odd still had a lot in his hands, tried to make a quick plan.

So he started to slowly take their fight away from the bridge entrance, hoping that Olivie wouldn't notice his plan. Hopefully, Aelita could then sneak past them and get to the tower.

Ulrich was still extremely worried of course. He was worried about Jeremie since there were no signs of him, but he was slowly getting worried about Yumi too since she hadn't said anything for a long while. Plus, Odd's vision earlier was troubling him. When would it happen?

Aelita slowly realized what Ulrich was doing. She slowly started to sneak away from her hideout and towards the tower.

And X.A.N.A. had not forgotten what Olivie had requested…

The instant when Aelita stepped out of hiding Olivie felt something being drawn onto her eyes and she knew what to do.

Ulrich backed down a step, seeing the mark appearing into Olivie's eyes got him off guard and she easily devirtualized Ulrich with a single swing with her scythe.

Aelita got to the bridge and noticing that Ulrich was out she increased her pace. But she had no chance with dodging Olivie's electric wall on such a narrow bridge. It hit her easily and left her stunned for just a second. But that was just enough time for Olivie to reach her.

Just before getting devirtualized, Aelita saw the mark in Olivie's eyes, just as Odd has seen in his vision. Her thoughts being completely on Jeremie. This was the first time ever a tower was left active, and they would have to manage a complete 12 hours with the tower activated.

"Hey! Olivie, what did you do!" Odd screamed out after finally getting rid of the two krabs. He ran towards Olivie sending a series of arrows flying. One of them hit her on her ankle and another on the palm of her hand. They were not enough to bring her life points to 0 though.

Odd soon realized that sending so many arrows at her at once was a bad idea. He ran out of them and with Jeremie missing he couldn't get more of them. But he didn't stop running towards Olivie.

Soon, he too noticed the mark in her eyes. For some weird reason, seeing that made him rush ahead with full speed. _You want unpredictable? Here's some! _Odd thought.

He avoided Olivie's scythe just briefly and gave her a full body slam which sent her scythe flying out of her hand. It could've fallen into the Digital Sea, if not for Odd taking it right before it would've fell down from the bridge.

Odd pointed the scythe at Olivie, who was already standing up.

"I told you that I'd fight better in Lyoko, didn't I?" Odd said. But to his surprise, Olivie said nothing.

_I must keep the act up. He must believe that I'm possessed at the moment or everything will fall apart,_ Olivie thought hoping that X.A.N.A. would soon take the mark off from her eyes. Which, for her good fortune, he did.

Odd saw the mark fading off from Olivie's eyes and noticed her being a little confused, and it actually startled her to see Odd pointing the scythe at her. So Odd repeated his earlier question.

"Actually, you said that you'd do better with laser arrows," Olivie answered, giving Odd the feeling that she didn't know what had happened.

"That's off the point!" Odd said. "Oh, by the way, do you know what happens if you get devirtualized?" he asked.

Olivie smiled at him. "To be honest, I'm not that sure."

Odd gave her the same kind of smile. "Well, why don't we find out?" he asked.

Olivie didn't even try to dodge as Odd rushed towards her with the scythe. Her plan had worked perfectly: Aelita was devirtualized and X.A.N.A. would be free to do whatever he wanted for the next 12 hours. Plus, her act went great once again.

The scythe disappeared from Odd's hands right after Olivie devirtualized.

_What on earth do I do now? _Odd wondered while looking around seeing nothing._ Seriously, I'm gonna get very bored very fast._

For his luck, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Odd? Are you there?"

"Ulrich? Nice to hear your voice, buddy," Odd responded.

"What happened to Olivie?" Ulrich asked.

"I took her out," Odd answered proudly. "But hey, could you please get me out of here? I'm gonna get bored if you don't."

"Okay, Odd. I'll get you out," this time the voice belonged to Aelita.

A while after, Odd went up the elevator, only to see not only Jeremie, but Yumi missing as well.

"Where's Yumi?" Odd asked carefully. Neither, Ulrich or Aelita, said nothing.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Odd asked. "We can't just stand here, right?"

"I know, but we have no idea where to go looking for them," Ulrich said sadly.

Odd hesitated a little before talking.

"Maybe we should ask Olivie?" he asked.

Aelita and Ulrich both raised their eyes from the floor and looked at Odd with shocked eyes.

"But we all saw that she was possessed, just like you saw in your vision," Aelita said.

"Yes, I know," Odd admitted. "But just a moment ago, the mark disappeared and after that she got really confused and even got startled when she saw me. She didn't seem to remember anything that had happened," he explained to Aelita and Ulrich.

"So does that mean that X.A.N.A. only momentarily possessed her so that they could take Aelita out?" Ulrich asked after letting the info sink in.

"Sure sounds like it…" Aelita said. "Maybe we should go see Olivie."

"And… Where is she?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"I... have no idea," Odd said. "Come to think of it, we never asked her how she gets to Lyoko without using the scanners."

"Maybe she's in her room," Ulrich suggested.

But before they could come to any conclusion, they heard the elevator. They gave a short glance at each other and waited for the elevator door to open.

"Could someone tell me what happened?" Olivie asked them.

Her thoughts got filled with a mixture of sarcasm and wickedness:

_Since, after all, I have no idea…_

**So, sorry for the chapter being late and all but I hope you enjoyed it. Sadly, the next chapter will probably be late too because this week, I don't have 3 exams but 4, plus the weekend filled with stuff to do… But hey, please leave a review to tell me what you liked or possibly disliked about the chapter. I'm having fun writing this story and I can tell you that it won't end in a long time ^_^ So I'll see you again with a new chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Missing Friends

"So, you're telling me that X.A.N.A. possessed me?" Olivie asked Aelita, Ulrich and Odd who had just explained to her what had happened in Lyoko. Of course, she knew very well what had happened since originally it was her plan to make it seem as if she was possessed by X.A.N.A..

For X.A.N.A.'s part, Olivie's plan worked perfectly, for the Lyoko gang… not so much. Both, Jeremie and Yumi had disappeared without a single trace left behind and they had no idea where they were right now. Even Olivie didn't know.

"You definitely had the mark in your eyes," Ulrich said, "We all saw it."

"But why would he do that?" Aelita asked. "Is he suspecting you?"

Olivie shook her head. "I'm not sure. To me it seems like X.A.N.A. planned the whole thing," she said. "Odd, you said that the mark disappeared almost immediately after Aelita got devirtualized, right?" she asked.

"Yes. And then you seemed quite confused and all," Odd answered.

"So, do you mean that X.A.N.A.'s plan was to devirtualize Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Olivie said. _Except that it was my plan but otherwise that's correct, _she thought, _I wonder where X.A.N.A.'s hidden Yumi and Jeremie. He's being really quiet at the moment._

"But what do we do now?" Odd asked. "None of us have the slightest idea where Yumi and Jeremie are."

Odd was completely correct. They were all so worried that even their thoughts were fuzzy. Ulrich was still on guard in case whatever it was that took their friends came back. Although he was getting the feeling that it wouldn't come if they were together.

"Whatever we do, we can't split up," Ulrich said, "Both Yumi and Jeremie were alone when the thing that took them came."

Olivie nodded. "You've got a good point there," she said. "But we really can't stay here either. Is there any place nearby that X.A.N.A. might have took them to?"

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita were all kind of surprised. They remembered their first encounters with Olivie and to them, she seemed somehow different now. She seemed more serious than before, she wasn't nearly as worried as before, and then there was something none of them could put to words; she was – just – different.

"Maybe X.A.N.A.'s taken them somewhere in the factory?" Odd suggested.

They all imagined the factory in their heads. It was true that there were many places there in which Jeremie and Yumi could be. To them it seemed reasonable to search the factory first. Although they were all frightened about what could happen. What if it was already too late for their friends? What if X.A.N.A. in the end got them all? What would happen to Earth then?

Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were all thinking the same; If they get through this, they won't let X.A.N.A. pull the same trick on them. No tower after this will be left active. At least, they hope so.

"Maybe we should split into two pairs," Ulrich suggested, "We could search faster and we wouldn't be alone." The others agreed by nodding.

"So, boys and girls?" Odd said, "Aelita and Olivie will be one pair and me and Ulrich the other."

Ulrich and Aelita agreed to that but Olivie was slowly shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Olivie?" Aelita asked.

"I don't want to take risks," Olivie responded. "If X.A.N.A. can possess me so easily in Lyoko, what if he can do it here too? If he does that, Aelita's the last person I want to be paired up with," she explained.

"Oh, yeah, completely forgot about that…" Odd said kind of embarrassed.

Olivie smiled a bit. "It's okay Odd. Don't worry about it," she said to him.

"So how should we split up then?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita got an idea first. "If Olivie gets possessed, which of you has a better chance against her?" she asked Odd and Ulrich who gazed at each other immediately.

"Umm, I'm not so sure," Ulrich said, "I managed to hit her during the practice but Odd beat her in Lyoko."

Odd seemed to be really thinking about it. "Well, Lyoko and Earth are two completely different places. You did better on Earth so I think you should go with Olivie," he suggested.

The others nodded with agreement.

"Just one more thing," Olivie said, "I don't know if X.A.N.A. suspects me or not, but if he notices that I'm actually helping you I have no idea what might happen after that," she explained.

Aelita smiled at her. "It's okay. The main priority is to get Yumi and Jeremie back," she said, "Let's worry about that later."

_Yes, you probably will worry about that later… _Olivie thought, _But you're not the only ones who're clueless here. Even I have no idea what's going on._

"What if Odd and I searched the machinery rooms and the corridor while Olivie and Ulrich check the factory floor and all its rooms?" Aelita suggested.

The others nodded.

"If something happens, we'll call immediately, right?" Ulrich asked, "Wouldn't be too nice to wonder around searching for Yumi and Jeremie if they're already found."

For the first time in a while they actually laughed a little. The situation was dire still, but a little cheerfulness brought then hope of finding their friends. And with that, they took the elevator up and separated starting to search for Yumi and Jeremie in this maze called the factory.

Aelita and Odd headed for the machinery room. They both remembered how X.A.N.A. had used it to make a nearly indestructible robot a couple months ago. So it wasn't so nice for either of them going in there knowing that X.A.N.A.'s practically acting without limits. At least they were both on guard.

"I never realized how creepy all these machines were," Odd said.

"Well, they wouldn't be so terrifying if X.A.N.A. didn't have an active tower," Aelita said. She too was nervous around all the machinery. X.A.N.A. could, in theory, control them at any possible moment. And what would happen then? Aelita and Odd have nearly no chances against the machines. They didn't even want to think of that.

"I'm not sure if this is the right moment to talk about this…" Odd started, "But, do you notice something different about Olivie?" he asked.

Aelita turned her gaze to the floor, thinking for a while.

"Yes, she is different than when we first met her," Aelita admitted, "But keep in mind that there's a lot happening with her right now. Clearly, she's mad at X.A.N.A.. She thought that he was the good guy here. And now she has to play a role for him in order to not be possessed. Knowing that X.A.N.A. possessed her today doesn't help her situation at all…"

Odd thought about that. While, of course, at the same time looking around in case X.A.N.A. was trying to surprise them somehow. So far he saw no signs of X.A.N.A.. At the same time, he was glad that X.A.N.A. seemed to ignore them but that made him worry too.

"What you said, does make sense," Odd said, "But there's just something that bothers me…" he continued.

Noticing that Odd wasn't going to go on, Aelita asked:

"Do you want to tell what's bothering you?"

Odd took a deep breath before saying anything.

"You see…" he began, "I've been thinking about what Jeremie said back then when Olivie first came to Earth: 'There's one flaw in Olivie's story, and it's flawlessness.' And it kinda makes sense to me now." He took a minor break again thinking about what he should say next. Seeing that Aelita was waiting for him to say something, he continued.

"And in Lyoko earlier today… When X.A.N.A.'s mark disappeared from Olivie's eyes she seemed so surprised…" he said struggling a bit with words here and there.

"But, wouldn't you be surprised if you suddenly noticed you were in Lyoko?" Aelita asked. She didn't really see the point in what Odd was telling her.

"Of course I would," Odd admitted, "But my point is that Olivie wouldn't. During that training with her, she told us that we shouldn't leave openings; like – to not show weaknesses. Being that surprised and showing it outside seems just too much against what she said," he concluded.

Aelita was at first lost with words. She now saw what Odd tried to explain and started to realize that she had noticed something like that herself. And she now started to think everything over. Was Olivie actually just fooling them? She didn't want to believe that but she couldn't ignore it either.

"Wow Odd, that was a lot of smart words from you," Aelita praised him.

Odd gave her a small laugh. "I can surprise people with my hidden intelligence sometimes," he said getting them both to laugh.

"But I kinda agree with your points, Odd," Aelita said, "As much as I wouldn't want to believe Olivie being against us, we should keep a close eye on her."

Odd nodded seriousness written all over his face but slowly turning to eyes filled with worry.

"What is it, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"What if Olivie is with X.A.N.A.…" Odd started, "And Ulrich's there all alone with her."

Aelita's face got filled with worry too.

"Let's not come to a sudden conclusion yet," Aelita said, "I'll call Ulrich and check if everything's alright."

She took her mobile, looked up Ulrich's number and made a call.

"_What is it, Aelita?" _Ulrich answered, hope sounding from his voice. Clearly, he was hoping that Odd and Aelita had found Yumi and Jeremie.

"We haven't found a single clue of them yet," Aelita said, "We just wanted to make sure nothing's happened to you."

"_Ah, I see. Nothing yet, neither Yumi, Jeremie or X.A.N.A. related," _Ulrich said. _"But we haven't searched nearly all of the rooms and corridors here."_

"Okay. Call if you find something," Aelita said and ended the call.

Odd sighed with relieve. "So, I guess we should continue the searching."

On Ulrich and Olivie's side...

"What was it?" Olivie asked Ulrich, "Did they find anything?"

Ulrich shook his head, "No, they just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to us."

They hadn't really talked during the whole time, but now that Aelita's call opened up the conversation the continued with it. Besides, Ulrich had a couple things he wanted to ask.

"This is something that happened a good while ago, but what happened to that diary of yours?" Ulrich asked hoping that he wouldn't regret saying it later.

_And I hoped that they would forget about it… _Olivie thought, _so dumb of me!_

"After Jeremie found the diary, X.A.N.A. ordered me to get it back instantly, threatening me with possessing me if I didn't. So I got it back and since then it's been in a hiding place in my room," Olivie explained.

"Is it okay, if I ask how you open it?" Ulrich asked, "We had no idea."

"It's got a voice lock," Olivie said, "All you need to open it is the correct word."

"Oh, so that's it," Ulrich said, "I'm actually kinda surprised that Jeremie didn't think of that. And, by the way, does X.A.N.A. know what's in there?" he asked.

Olivie shook her head. "No, X.A.N.A. doesn't have the slightest idea about what I've written there," she said. _The best part is that I'm not lying at all, _she thought smiling a bit inside.

"Soo, why did he want you to get it back from us, if he doesn't even know what's in there?" Ulrich asked.

"Haha, for the more reason to get it away from you," Olivie said with a smile, "What if I had written all X.A.N.A.'s secrets in there? Even if you had no idea how to open the diary and X.A.N.A. had no idea what's in there, that's too big of a risk."

"Ah, I see," Ulrich said, "That does make sense. So is it filled with X.A.N.A.'s secrets?" he asked.

"It's mostly just a regular diary but some things in there X.A.N.A. would definitely not want you to read," Olivie explained, "But like I said, it's a normal diary mostly filled with my personal secrets so I wouldn't really like anyone to read it."

That, Ulrich understood pretty well. Oh, what a nightmare it was when Sissi found his diary and blackmailed him with it. So yes, Ulrich understood perfectly that a personal diary is something you wouldn't want anyone to read. Maybe he should get a lock too, like Olivie, he thought.

Just as they were opening a door to one of the countless small rooms in the factory floor, they heard a sound from the opposite side of the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Ulrich asked.

"I did," Olivie responded, "What do you think it was?" she asked.

Ulrich shook his head, "No idea," he said, "I'll call Aelita and let's wait for them before we go there."

Olivie nodded. "Okay, good thinking," she praised.

"Aelita? We heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Come to the factory floor as soon as you can. We'll wait for you here," Ulrich spoke to his mobile.

"_Okay, we'll be there," _Aelita said and with that, ended the call.

Ulrich and Olivie waited for a few minutes in complete silence. They were both listening carefully for any other sounds.

Even Olivie was curious about what was in there. She was having a lot of mixed feelings again. She knew that whatever it was that X.A.N.A. wanted to do to the Lyoko gang, wasn't good for them at all. They might even end up losing their lives. As much as Olivie was supposed to be on X.A.N.A.'s side, she kind of didn't want that to happen. But, again, she had no other choice than to act for the good of X.A.N.A..

"Ulrich, Olivie!" Odd called out.

Odd and Aelita both breathed heavily as they got to Ulrich and Olivie.

"So, where did the sound come from? And what did it sound like?" Aelita asked still gasping for air after the run.

"From that room there," Olivie said pointing to a door on the other side of the hall, "We're not sure what made the sound. I'd say something fell down," she explained.

"What if it was nothing? Wouldn't be so nice to know we ran all the way here for nothing," Odd said trying to joke around as usual.

"Don't you ever think?" Ulrich scolded, "We're taking no risks here."

"Hah! If you only knew how smartly I thought earlier!" Odd defended himself, but opposite to what he said, that wasn't so smart.

"Well I'd be glad to hear it," Ulrich said challenge in his voice. Only now Odd noticed what he had let slip out of his mouth.

"Um…" he struggled with words for a couple seconds and came up with something to say, "It's so smart that you don't deserve the honor to hear it!" He was quite proud of that even though he never said it.

"Haha, I kinda expected that answer," Ulrich said, his interest went down and he forgot the whole thing almost immediately. Olivie's interest did peak up and she made sure to not forget what Odd had said. She being who she was, couldn't exclude the chance that they were talking about her.

"Could you guys stop arguing?" Aelita scolded Odd and Ulrich, "Let's focus now and think about Jeremie and Yumi."

Odd gazed to the door. "So, who goes first?" he asked.

"I think I should go first," Olivie said.

While Odd and Aelita were now suspicious of Olivie, they agreed that she should definitely go first. Just in case the thing that took Yumi and Jeremie was behind the door. Since, it would most likely do nothing to her so it would be safer for the rest as well.

Olivie neared the door slowly. Before opening it she glanced at the others behind her, seeing they all nodded, she opened the door. Although her face was covered with worry, her curiosity was at its peak.

Olivie entered the room. She heard a worried but at the same time relieved gasp behind her. On the floor in the middle of the room, Yumi and Jeremie lied unconscious.

Aelita, Odd and Ulrich started to hurry towards their friends but Olivie stopped them and gave them a short glance, indicating that she should still go first.

So, she entered the room, walked next to the senseless Yumi and Jeremie while glancing around. Seeing that no one else was in the room she asked the others to come in too.

They all knelt down next to their friends and made sure they were okay.

"Yumi, Jeremie, wake up!" Ulrich said while trying to shake Yumi awake while Odd was doing the same to Jeremie. After a few seconds he ended up slapping him.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled at him, but to their surprise, Jeremie came to his senses after that.

"Huh, what happened?" he asked confused.

"Jeremie!" Aelita gasped and hugged him immediately.

Meanwhile, Odd was going to slap Yumi too.

"Don't even think about it," Ulrich said as he caught Odd's hand in the air. Fortunately, the slap wasn't necessary since Yumi woke up quickly after a few more shakes.

Since the others weren't thinking so clearly at the moment, Olivie ended up being the one explaining what had happened to Jeremie and Yumi.

"So X.A.N.A.'s free to do whatever he wants for about 10 hours still?" Jeremie confirmed.

Olivie nodded. "What was it that took you?" she asked them.

"I didn't see it," Jeremie responded and glanced at Yumi. She shook her head.

_This is quite interesting. What are you going to do, X.A.N.A.? _Olivie thought with high curiousity.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Odd suggested.

Before they could even stand up, the door behind them closed loudly.

Odd was the first to stand up.

"Well ain't that the most cliché thing to happen," he said.

"Odd!" the others yelled at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Yumi asked.

_My question is, what will X.A.N.A. do now, _Olivie thought.

They didn't receive that much time to think, since they heard a voice above them.

"_Good, you're all here."_

**Thank you for reading, and if you want, leave a review on what you thought about the chapter. It's been a while since the previous chapter, since something happened last week and I didn't feel like writing because of it. But that's slowly being left behind even though it's still heavily in my mind. With that, I'll be back with a new chapter sometime soon and for now; I hope you all have a very merry Christmas ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

"_Good, you're all here"_

The Lyoko gang jumped on their feet and looked up to see who or what had spoken to them. They all knew it was X.A.N.A. or at least some form of him. There in the ceiling, there was a polymorphic spectre which was in the appearance of an unknown man in black clothing and dark shades who actually looked quite threatening.

"What do we do, guys?" Ulrich whispered to the others. But instead of answers, he got only head shaking and glances of eyes filled with fear.

"Olivie, do you have any ideas?" Yumi asked hoping that she would know better than the rest of them. Aelita and Odd glanced at each other, remembering their previous conversation they weren't quite sure if Olivie would do something or not. But they certainly hoped for her to save them somehow, since the rest of them were nearly helpless.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea even as to what's going on right now," Olivie answered still holding onto the role she was acting out. She knew that her acting was to be revealed soon but for now, she would go on with it.

The spectre jumped down in front of the gang making a crack to the floor as it landed. Its face was emotionless as usual. The gang slowly backed down, Ulrich taking the protective role and standing in front of everyone else. Even Olivie was behind him.

"_This is the day when you'll stop being on my way," _the spectre declared. Even though it was the spectre that was talking, the words most certainly belonged to no one else but X.A.N.A. himself. _"Now, I will send the five of you out of this world you call home," _he continued.

_The five of us. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita. That's five. But… I don't want them to die… Is there nothing I can do for them? _she thought, while making a fist of her hand, slowly getting mad at herself.

The gang was waiting for Olivie to step in and do something, or at least say something. They thought about if she would reveal to X.A.N.A. that she was on their side, like they believed her to be. But seeing that she wasn't going to do anything, they slowly began to understand what was going on. They had a surprisingly hard time letting it sink in.

"Olivie, please don't say that –," Ulrich started. He was unable to finish the sentence after seeing Olivie's emotionless face which explained it all: she had been on X.A.N.A.'s side for the whole time.

"But… but we saw no mark in your eyes," Yumi stuttered, "How were you possessed the whole time?" she asked.

"I wasn't possessed in any way at any time," Olivie answered coldly. She was still mad at herself for causing the situation.

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were all struggling with words.

"How…?" was the only thing Jeremie was able to say.

Olivie sighed before explaining everything to the others. She glanced at the polymorphic spectre. _X.A.N.A.'s not even hurrying with getting rid of them. Who would've thought that an artificial intelligence would take its time watching its 'victims' struggle like this before taking care of them._ _It doesn't make any sense, _she thought.

"Like I said, I've not been possessed even one time. I don't know completely what X.A.N.A. did but it made it so that I maintained my free will, but at the same time I don't feel like doing anything against him," Olivie explained, leaving the fact about her thoughts changing to be more malevolent out of the picture.

"So, you can't help it?" Yumi asked carefully.

"I'm not sure," Olivie answered still coldly, "I didn't see any reason to do so. So I did nothing against it."

_But could I? This is so illogical, but I don't want my friends to die. If I only knew what X.A.N.A. did, I could maybe do something about it. He may be my so called father but I don't like him, I hate him. I hate the way of thinking he gave me. But, he gave me life. He knew that I had a plan back then and listened to it, he executed it… That's something a father would do, right. No, what am I thinking? He's evil. But… _Olivie's thoughts were all over the place and she almost forgot where she was for a moment.

"But, you told us some things about X.A.N.A.'s plotting. Isn't that acting against him?" Aelita asked, still trying to believe that Olivie wasn't fully on X.A.N.A.'s side.

Olivie got her head back together. "I know it sounds like that. But X.A.N.A. himself wanted me to convince you that I was against him. And maintaining the role I was acting with you, was for the good of X.A.N.A.," she said.

_But was it X.A.N.A. who ordered me to act for them? No, it wasn't. I myself decided to do so because I didn't want them to find out about me being on X.A.N.A.'s side, because I wanted to stay friends with them. But I don't even fully know what friendship means, I don't get this at all… _Olivie thought struggling with her thoughts.

"But… You told other things too. Like, you told me how to open your diary," Ulrich said, getting the others interest peaked and eyes glancing at Olivie even harder than before.

To this, Olivie gave a tiny smile and dismissed her rambling thoughts for a while. "I told you at most, one third of how to open it. I told you that it has a voice lock which only needs the correct word. That's one third. The second, you don't know the password. Third, you don't even know where the diary is now," she explained getting the others to stay silent for a good while. She thought it was a good thing since she really felt that she needed some time to think. So, she put her highly intelligent head to some work and started to think harder than ever.

_The diary… Why did I even start writing it, again? Ah, that's right. I knew I wasn't a human and wanted to feel more like one. I wonder why X.A.N.A. hasn't asked for me to tell him what's in there after that one time a long time ago. And I wonder why the way he talks to me changes all the time. At first he spoke to me like I didn't understand anything. Then his way of talking made me fear. Now he talks in an understanding and sort of respectful way._

_But X.A.N.A.'s a multi-agent system, an artificial intelligence. Why are his actions so illogical sometimes? Wait, he's only like that when I'm around, he's almost humanlike. He's acting almost like a… a father. That's it! At first, just when I was created, he taught me how everything goes and that's why he spoke in that manner! In a way, I was still an infant. Then I was the disobedient child who the father threatened for going against him. And now, I'm the 'ideal' child and that's why he's so nice to me!_

_That still sounds too illogical for X.A.N.A.. It must be a plot which he's using to achieve a bigger goal. But there's still no reason. Changing my thoughts was enough to get me to do what he wanted. Why is he continuing his weird actions? He has the perfect chance to get rid of the others right now, but the specter's just standing there. He must have some reason, if I only knew what. This all just makes no sense…_

"Are you okay with this?" Ulrich asked, suddenly breaking the silence and interrupting Olivie's thinking. He raised his voice, "We're all going to die here if you don't do something, Olivie! You're the only one who can do something, anything! I ask again. Are you okay with letting us be killed and the rest of the world get doomed?!"

Olivie stared at him, at first, not believing what she had heard.

_No... I'm not. I'm not okay with it. I have to try something. I must stand against X.A.N.A.. If I only knew how… _Olivie thought completely forgetting to answer Ulrich.

"Are you okay with it?!" Ulrich asked yet another time, seeing that Olivie wasn't going to answer.

"No! I'm certainly not okay with it!" Olivie shouted leaving the others staring at her confused. "But you must understand that I can't do anything!" she said, letting frustration sound from her words.

"You're doing something," Jeremie said from the back. "X.A.N.A.'s doing nothing while we talk even when he clearly wanted us all here to kill us. He said it himself, that he'll send the five of us out of this world. He hasn't done it, why?" he asked Olivie, whose eyes widened and she turned her back to both, the Lyoko gang and X.A.N.A.'s spectre.

_Now I see it. This was all some kind of a test! X.A.N.A. wants to see what I'm going to do. So if that's true, I'm free to do whatever I want! I can go against him as much as I want! He knew that I'd figure this out eventually. I'm not sure if he knows that I'm not going to let my friends die, but I think so. Why is he wasting such a good chance to get rid of them just to see what I am going to do?_

_I need to stop questioning X.A.N.A.'s doings and do something myself, _Olivie thought.

"Thank you, Jeremie. Now I know what to do," Olivie said, without even turning to face the others she slowly walked to X.A.N.A.'s spectre. As she got in front of it, its mouth widened into a small smile.

"So, you finally figured it out," it said, or rather, X.A.N.A. said through it.

"Yes, I did," Olivie answered while nodding. She could hear the others whispering behind her. She couldn't hear what they said but she was pretty sure about their subject. She also heard them trying to open the door a couple times but it didn't open.

"What is it going to be?" X.A.N.A. asked Olivie.

"You of all should know," Olivie said. She was sure that X.A.N.A. could easily figure it out. He knew her thoughts the best. And knowing that made Olivie a bit unwilling to go against him, her father.

"So you do not want to execute your own plan to the finish," X.A.N.A. said. Olivie nodded a yes.

"Fine. If that is how it is going to be, I shall kill them another day," X.A.N.A. declared. The gang behind Olivie let out a sigh of relieve. "You do know how this affects you. You are back to phase 2 and I must take action to get you to phase 3 again," with that X.A.N.A.'s spectre just disappeared without a single trace.

_Back to phase 2… _Olivie thought, _The disobedient child phase. Phase 3 again… The 'ideal' child phase. So I really did solve what X.A.N.A. was thinking. If I'm right, he won't contact me anymore, he'll try something else. He might try to possess me at some point. I need to be careful, it seems. Moment by moment, he seems even more like a father to me, but I can't let him win, ever._

"Do you want to explain what happened here?" Yumi asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'd rather do that in the lab," Olivie said and started to lead them through the factory floor towards the elevator.

"Shouldn't we hurry? The tower's still active, right?" Odd asked.

"I doubt that. X.A.N.A.'s attack failed so he should've deactivated it," Olivie explained calmly, "The rest I'll explain as soon as we get to the lab," she added quickly to avoid an overload of questions from them.

In the lab Jeremie sat on his usual spot on the chair and the rest gathered around him. Olivie was at a small distance from them. She saw that the others were waiting for an explanation so she started to explain everything from the very start.

She told them how X.A.N.A. summoned her that one day and changed her thoughts. She explained how she tricked them into believing she was against X.A.N.A. and how it was her plan to devirtualize Aelita. And lastly she told them how to her it seemed like X.A.N.A. was often acting like a true father to her.

"Why didn't X.A.N.A. kill us back there?" Ulrich asked.

"He for some reason wanted to see what I would do. He knew that I wouldn't kill you but save you if it came to that, and now he knows that for certain. And besides, he said the five of you, he would never have killed Aelita," Olivie explained.

"So you know about X.A.N.A. trying to get Aelita's memory," Jeremie said.

Olivie nodded. "Yes, he needs it to escape the supercomputer."

"How much do you know about that?" Aelita asked.

"Or wait, how much do you know about all of this?" Yumi added, wanting to for once get a clear answer.

"X.A.N.A. wants to escape the supercomputer, like I just said. You would shut it down but because of the virus X.A.N.A. gave Aelita, she's linked to it. It used to be so that Aelita wouldn't be able to come back to Earth if her life points reached zero, but you solved that problem just a little before I met you. Time reversions make X.A.N.A. stronger and now he's strong enough to possess people and create spectres," Olivie spoke.

"So you know pretty much everything there is to know," Jeremie said.

"Almost, at least," Olivie said.

"So can we trust you now? And this time for real?" Odd asked.

Olivie nodded. "After what happened there with me denying to finish the plan and get rid of you, he won't contact me anymore. If I went to him now, he'd possess me almost right away."

"Then why didn't he do that in the beginning?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know. X.A.N.A.'s acting too illogically if you ask me. He sounds almost human-like when he's speaking to me," Olivie said.

"X.A.N.A. wouldn't really think of you as a daughter, right?" Jeremie asked. Olivie easily noticed his confusion. It was understandable, Olivie herself was confused.

"But that's just crazy. It's X.A.N.A. who we're talking about," Ulrich said.

"I know, but if it's not that, then I have no idea what it is," Olivie said.

"Let's not worry about that now," Aelita said. "Now we can trust you, you don't have to pretend to be something in any way, and you're against X.A.N.A.. You guys know what that means." With that, the others brightened and nodded to each other.

"You're one of us now," Yumi said with a wide smile.

"Welcome to the Lyoko warriors, Olivie," Ulrich said.

Aelita put her hand forward. One by one they all put their own hands on top of hers, Olivie as last. They set them into the air with a cry:

"Lyoko warriors!"

**Thank you for reading this chapter and leave a review on what you thought about it if you want. Now that Olivie is fully introduced the chapters will probably go a little more like the episodes in the original show. And I think that the actual story is only now beginning. Well, until the next chapter then :)**


End file.
